Harry Black and the Child Lich
by AsinlynnSaOveon
Summary: Raised as brothers, Harry and Draco Black begin their first year at Hogwarts. With the help of some devilish twins, the four boys dance with dangers all year long, only pausing to pull pranks on unsuspecting staff and students. Rated M for later Chapters. Violence. Year 1 of 7. No pairings this year.
1. And So It Begins

June 16th, 1981

The air through the Malfoy Manor was tense and thick.

"Narcissca, Where are you dear?" Lucius's voice sent chills down her spine. Narcissca held her infant son, Draco, close to her chest. The boy was barely a year old, but Narcissca feared for his life. And her own. She wrapped in him a thick blanket and, after surveying the nursery one last time, she slipped out with Draco sleeping soundly in her arms.

"Narcissca, what are you doing dear? I'd like to help you. We can do what ever it is as a family." Narcissca shivered, clinging to Draco a little tighter. She quietly made her way down the hall to the study. The whole manor was dark, and it felt like a tomb.

'For many people, It has been a tomb.' She thought, pushing the door to the study open. 'That's why I have to get out. Why I have to get Draco out. Before he becomes a Death Eater, like his father.' Her mind spun, fear and dread filling her heart. She looked down at the baby in her arms and smiled. 'He has hope. I'll make sure of that.' She no longer believed in the Dark Lord, or his cause. Not if it meant the life of her child. She hurried over to the fireplace, snatching the last bag of floe powder from Lucius's desk. Her fingers grazed the security runes on the desk, and a high pitched whine filled the room.

"I found you Cissy. What are you doing in my study, dear, sweet Cissy? You know you aren't allowed in my private study." Panic began to set in. Narcissca rushed over to the fire place. With a flick over her wrist, she cast a simple locking spell on the door.

"Come on out of there Cissy, I wont hurt you." His voice drew closer, emphasizing her need to hurry. SHe tossed the powder into the fireplace.

"Andromeda Tonk's Home." She called clearly. The fire place flared, just as the door exploded off it's hinges. She reached into the fire, Draco first. Sure that he was through, she stepped forward. A hand on her shoulder told her that her own life was forfeit. It was over for her. She cast a silent hex on her own arms and blew back into Lucius.

On the other side of the fire, 4 year-old Nymphadoa Tonks sat in her living room floor, screaming. Just inches from her was her baby cousin, sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms. They never did find the rest of her.

June 17th, 1981

"Repeat after me, Mr. Black." The goblin stared up at the young man before him. The very handsome, and very aware of it, Sirius Black stood with one hand placed on the Book of Gold, where his family's name had been for centuries. He nodded to the goblin with an award winning smile. The goblin gave his best scowl and continued.

"I, Sirius Black, do take up the mantel of Head of the Black family."

"I, Sirius Black, do take up the mantel of Head of the Black family." Sirius's grin didn't fade. Behind him stood Remus Lupin and James Potter, two of his closest friends. James offered him a encouraging smile, which earned him an eye roll from Remus. The goblin , whose name he'd long since forgotten, lead Sirius through the grand procedure of becoming the Head of the Black family. A position he thought he'd never obtain, despite his being the first born to the main family. However, his father saw the misdeeds that Sirius's brother Regulas had performed and had decided to reinstate Sirius into the family, and name him the heir. It had only taken the old man his terminal illness to realize this. Just days after Orion Black had died, Sirius found himself taking over the family.

"So Mote It Be" The goblin finished, significantly faster than he had begun.

"So Mote It Be." Sirius could hardly contain the excitement in his voice.

"You are now Lord Black. Do you have anything else you'd like to do durning this transaction?"

"No thanks, uh, Ripclock." Sirius smiled. The goblin narrowed his eyes at the new Lord Black.

"Ripfang, Lord Black. " Ripfang 's eye twitched. The sooner Lord Black left, the sooner he could continue his day in peace. Hope filled the grubby goblin as Lord Black and his cohorts made for the door.

"Ripfang, sir, I…uh…I have bad new." A younger male, Griphook, walked in through the side door of the tiny office.

"Can it wait?" Ripfang pinched the bridge of his nose. The marauders all paused at the door.

"No sir. It involves Lord Black." Ripfang surprised a groan. Sirius walked back over to his desk and sat down.

"Lucky for you all, I'm still here," Sirius said with another cheesy smile. Ripfang gritted his teeth.

"What is it, Gripphook?"

"Draco Malfoy, son of Narcissca Malfoy nee Black, was found in the living room of Ted and Andromeda Tonks. All we could find of Narcissca was the arms she sent through the floe with young Draco." Everyone in the room paled.

"Narcissca is dead?" Sirius croaked. They may not have been as close in recent years, but as children, Him, Cissy, and Annie had all been very close. He gasped for breath that wouldn't come.

"Yes, Lord Black, I'm afraid she is. However, the problem lies with Draco, sir. He is without a guardian now, and Mrs. Bellatrix Lesstrange is seeking custody." James gasped.

"You can't give that baby to a Death Eater!' He shouted, outraged. Remus nodded, but stayed silent.

"I'm sorry Lord Potter, but as the child's closest living relative, she has the right to claim him. We have her in the next room, if you would like to speak to her. Maybe to convince her to give up young mister Malfoy." Griphook was equally angry, as all goblins cherished children and wished only the best for them regardless of race. Suddenly, Sirius looked up.

"I'm invoking my status as Lord Black to claim Draco, child of a Black branch family, as my Heir. As he is now my heir, I claim the right to raise him as I see fit." He said, hoping it would work. The bright looks on both goblin's faces said it did. Griphook nodded and vanished back through the little side door. Ripfang smiled.

"Of course Lord Black. It is, after all, your right to claim him. May I make a small suggestion, my Lord?"

"Yes." Sirius couldn't bring himself to say more. He was now a dad, despite his bachelor ways.

"You have the power to remove any hope of Mrs. Lestrange nee Black from ever taking Draco away from you, as you are the head of her family." Sirius nodded.

"Then I, Lord Black, herby do remove…" Sirius began. James stepped forward and hastily whispered something into his friend's ear. Sirius smiled.

"I herby do nullify the Marriage of Bellatrix Black to Rudolphus Lestrange and the marriage of Narcissca Black to Lucius Malfoy. I cast Bellatrix out of the Black family, forever disowned. And finally, I reinstate Andromeda Tonks back into the Black family, granting any children she currently has, and any she wishes to have in the future, full rights as Blacks." Sirius said, his grin only outdone by Ripfang's.

"Of course sir. It is done." The goblin stamped a couple of pages, handing one to Sirius. "You are now the legal guardian of Draco Black. May your gold flow freely."

"And may your vaults be ever full, Ripfang." James helped the speechless Sirius up, taking the page from the goblin and passing it off to Remus. The three Maunders walked out of Gringotts that day, Sirius carrying baby Draco and Remus Carrying Sirius.

November 1st, 1981

You want to what?" Sirius was tense, almost angry. He and Albus Dumbledore stood in the remains of the Potter cottage.

"I'll be placing him with his aunt and uncle, they can keep him safe." Dumbledore just smiled, his eye twinkling.

"No." Sirius glared at Dumbledore.

"Now Sirius, I know you don't like the idea, but it really is what's best for Harry. " Albus tried to reason with Sirius.

"No."

"Sirius, the blood wards will-"

"I said no Albus. He's not going to live with a bunch of muggles when I'm perfectly capable of taking him fucks sake, I already have one kid. I can handle another."

"Sirius, you can't keep him safe like they can. "

"Bullshit. I'm one of the best wizards. Period. If it weren't for my failures in charms, I would be the best. I can, and I will, defend my godson. I could always take Remus and James in a fight, even without magic. And Voldemort is dead. So tell me what could be so problematic that I couldn't protect Harry?"

Albus sighed. He was silent for a minute, which only severed to deepen Sirius's anger.

"I dont like it Sirius. He'd be safer with the Dursleys. But if you truly believe you can protect him from anything, I'll leave the boy in your hands. Just, be careful. This child is more important than you can imagine. Growing up in the wizard world will provide more attention than he needs, so take care that he doesn't become spoiled." Albus lifted Harry from the cradle. Harry opened his eyes vivid green eyes and glared the best that a year old child could. He wanted to sleep, not be held! He cried, hoping his mom would hear and rescue him from the strange men. Albus handed the screaming Harry off the Sirius, and took a step back. Sirius held Harry, gently cooing the infant back to sleep.

"Good luck Sirius." and with a loud crack, Albus was gone. Sirius cast a silencing spell on the boy, to ensure he'd remain asleep for the trip back home. Thank god Remus had been around to watch Draco while Sirius came for harry. Sirius smiled at the now sleeping child, and held up his want. With another crack, The Knight's bus aboard, he whispered his destination to the driver and settled into a comfy chair.

"Next stop, Grimwald Place!" One last crack, and they were gone.


	2. Of Letters and Trains

July 16th, 1987

The young Black brother threw a tattered ball back and forth in the tiny yard of Grimwald place. Never had the neighbors seen a more opposite pair. The older, by barely under two months, was thin faced and wiry, his pale blonde hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. The other boy was thicker, more solidly built, and had a equally think mane of messy black hair that framed a strong face. They laughed and carried on as if they had no cares in this world, oblivious of the gossip of the neighbors.

"I hear they aren't really brother. Cousins or something of that sort. "

"The father is an odd ball, he is. Brings in all sorts of unsavory characters into the house. Full grown men, wearing bathrobes in public. Like a cult of some kind. And those boys are at such an impressionable age."

"How does a man who doesn't even look at women suddenly have two baby boys under his care? He's up to no good, I think. "

"They're such polite boys. Can't be older than 7 years, yet they have better manners than my 13 year old daughter. It ain't normal. "

"Polite? You haven't heard about the toads in old Mr Wallace lory then, have you? Couple of right trouble makers, those boys. And the father is nothing but encouragement for that behavior. Know what he did when Mrs Wallace complained? He laughed at her, he did. Right to her face! Took the little hellions for ice cream right after. And the explosions in the middle of the night! Polite my left foot. "

"My son Jeffery says they're in his class at the primary. Says they make nothing but top marks, the both of them. Teacher's pets, Jeffery calls them. I just don't see it."

Neither of the black boys paid attention to the whispers of the neighbors. They tossed the tattered ball back and forth, talking of the day they'd be accepted into the school they're adopted father went to.

"I wanna be in Gryffindor, like da. You?" The darker one said, dribbling the ball football style. The pale one shrugged.

"Da says that my real father was a Syltherin. Not sure how I feel about that. Gryffindor doesn't appeal to me much either."

"Well, so long as we're together, we'll be okay, right Drake?"Harry grinned. Draco laughed at his brother.

"Together, and not Hufflepuffs." He replied. This earned him another grin from Harry.

"What if we don't get letters, Draco? What if we aren't magical?" Harry's face filled with concern. Draco scoffed.

"You? The boy who blew up Mrs. White's dog when it bite him? Not magical? Yeah, and I'm the queen of England." He said, rolling his eyes. Harry grinned and bowed dramtically.

"I'm so sorry I offended you, you Majesty! How could I express such doubts in front of a lady."

"Oh. You'll pay for that." Draco's eyes narrowed at Harry. Harry just smiled and blew a kiss at Draco. He then dodged a sloppy punch aimed at his head. "Come back here you pansy! I just want to punch you a few times!" Draco chased Harry around the yard, occasionally bending down to hurl clods of dirt at Harry. Both boys ran up the stair into the large house, Draco nearly tripping over a large black dog sleeping peacefully on the porch. The poor beast yelped when the child landed heavily on his tail.

"Sorry da, didn't see you there." Harry said, leaning over the dog. The dog looked up, yawned, and shuffled inside. There He transformed into a clean shaven man in his mid thirties.

"Its alright Harry, I was just keeping watch over my boys." Sirius said, hugging both of them. Draco gave him a curious look.

"Couldn't you have done that as a person rather than a dog?" He asked.

"What? And take away a confusing bit of gossip from the neighbours? Where's your generosity, Draco?" Sirius laughed. "What would those people do with them selves if they thought I was around to watch you two during the day? That would completely destroy the entire theory that I'm a low life good for nothing that leaves his kids in the care of a mangy mutt most the time. "Sirius smiled at the boys and mussed their hair, "Now go wash up. It's dinner time. Kreacher made Shepard's pie. "

July 20th, 1987

The Black family sat around the tiny parlor table inside Grimwald place. Sirius sipped on a cup of tea while pouring over Harry and Draco's current report cards.

"Another year down, another class you boys took the top of. You two aren't using my old cheating quills, are you?" He said, setting his tea down. Harry looked up from the book he was currently devouring. He blinked at sirius, confused.

"Why would we cheat? Classes are easy." Draco didn't bother looking up from his book to give his reply. Harry nodded in agreement, then went back to his book.

"Bloody Ravenclaws, just you wait." Sirius mumbled, lifting his tea back to his lips. The sudden flaring of the floo caused him to choke, and spill his tea.

"Uncle Sirius! I got my letter!" A cheerful voice announced from the next room. The now 11 year old Nymphdora came running into the parlor, waving a her Hogwarts accptance letter high above a head of ever changing hair. Between the door and the table her cousins were sitting at, Her hair changed from blonde to black to an odd shade of green. Harry and Draco set their books down and hugged Nymphadora.

"Oh Nymmie! We knew you could do it!" They said together. The girl went red, her hair turning a bright orange.

"I told you not to call me that! My name is Tonks!" She started bapping the boys on the head, as they had yet to release her from the hug. "Let me go."

"Never, Nymmie! We love you!" Draco cried, clinging tighter. While he held her arms down, Harry swiped the letter from Tonks's fingers.

"Oh man. This is so cool. Hey Drake, look at all these books she needs!" Harry's green eyes sparkled with excitement. Draco let Tonks go and rushed to his brother's side. His mouth dropped open.

"Oh, Tonks, can we please,_ please,_borrow these when you're done with them. Please?" Draco gave the girl his best smile. She blushed again and snatched the letter away from Harry.

"Maybe. If you guys promise to stop calling me Nymmie. I hate that name." She huffed, folding the letter. SIrius, who still had a lap full of tea, chuckled. He stood and cleaned his lap and chair with a quick wave of his wand. Both boys had stuck themselves to Tonks's side again, praising her greatness and swearing their loyalty to her.

"Boy. Give the girl some air." Sirius pried them off of her, causing her to gasp in relief. "What house are you hoping for, Tonks?" Tonks shrugged.

"Mom says I'll likely be Slytherin, cause She and all her sisters were in that house. But I don't know. I don't think I'm cunning enough for it."

"Or evil enough." Draco put in, his face twisted into a sneer. Tonks glared at him.

"Not all Slythrin's are evil. I just said Mom was one. Is she evil?" Tonks put her hands on her hips and stood over him. She was only two or three inches taller, but it was enough. Draco paled.

"N-no. Aunt Annie isn't evil. Sorry Nymmie." Harry put a hand on his shoulder. Draco gave him a small smile. They both knew why Draco feared Slythrin, and why he was set in thinking they were evil. Tonks let them have that moment of mutual comfort, then sprung a new attack. She smacked Draco on the top of the head.

"You _just_ promised not to call me Nymmie! Now you don't get to read my text books! Ugh! Boys!" She stomped out of the parlor, Draco and Harry following close behind begging for forgiveness. Sirius watched them, laughing to himself.

"Ravenclaws. No doubts about that."

July 20th, 1991

Breakfast that morning was tense. Neither of the Black brothers could eat, the excitement of what was to come making their stomachs churn. Sirius watched them with one eye on his bacon. He could remember the anticipation of his own Hogwarts letter, and knew he would only make matters worse if he spoke. A clacking on the window made him jump. Two large Barn Owls pecked the glass, slightly peeved that it wasn't open for them. Draco leapt from his chair and threw the window open. THe owls glared at the child as they landed on the table. Sirius put a protective arm around his bacon.

"No. I don't care how long the flight from Scotland is, this is _my_ bacon." He growled. The Owl barked, and stole a piece anyway. Sirius and the owl continued their bickering, oblivious to the two excited boys opening the one letter they'd been waiting for. Harry smiled to Draco as he unfolded the note.

Harry Potter

Number 12, Grimwald Place.

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry could hardly contain his joy and a quick glance to Draco confirmed that he was just as excited.

"Dad, can we go to Diagon Alley today? I know we already have all the book on out lists, but I want to get my wand, and maybe an owl!" Harry asked. Sirius smiled at his sons, and nodded.

"Go get the floo powder from my study, and we'll be off. But remember boys, no Quidditch stuff. You'll be first years, and that means you wont be able to join the team, regardless of talent." He stared at Harry, who only blushed. He'd had a brilliant plan for smuggling in brooms, but the stare he was getting now made it clear he wouldn't be getting away with it. This time. Draco dragged Harry upstairs to prepare for the shopping trip, leaving Sirius alone with two bacon thieving owls.

"Leave my bacon alone you blasted birds! It's mine!"

July 20th, 1991. Later that day.

Diagon Alley was packed with students and their families. Muggle Born children lead their dumbfounded Non-magical parents around, seeing everything they could possibly see in one short day. Those from magical families hurried along quickly, collecting the needed supplies and leaving as fast as the crowds would waved to the boys as they dove into the crowds, opting to stay at the Cauldron while they dealt with the craziness of Diagon Alley. They skipped over Flourish and Blott's and Gringotts, having just about everything they could possibly need from those respective shops. Their first stop was Olivander's Wands, at the far end of Diagon Alley.

"Welcome boys." The tired man behind the counter greeted them as they walked in. They walked together up to the counter.

"We need wands, sir." Draco stated the obvious. Olivander laughed.

"Why of course you do, son. Why else visit my little establishment? Now, let's see what we can do for you." He measured their arms and shoulders. After several minutes of hrms and other various thinking noises, Olivander lifted several boxes from his selves.

"Try this, Mister Draco, 16 inch oak with Dragon heart strings." Draco barely touched the wands before Olivander snatched it away. "No, no. Here. This one. 11 inches, Ash, phoenix feathers. No!" Draco's fingers grazed the wand, only to have it removed from his reach. "Ahaha! 10 inches, Hawthorn wood, unicorn hair core." Draco smiled as the end light up.

"I'm next sir." Harry said after Draco paid for his wand. Olivander eye'd him carefully.

"Ah, yes. Mister Harry Pott- er, Black. Harry Black. I wonder..." Olivander disappeared in his back room, leaving the boys for several long, and silent, moments. He returned with a dusty box. "11 inches. Holy and Phoenix feather. Give it a twirl." Harry did, and was surprised buy the lovely golden glow the wand let off at his touch.

"Interesting. Very...interesting." Olivander said, hand on his chin.

"What is?" Draco asked. Olivander chuckled.

"That's wand has a brother. The wand that gave you that scar, Harry Potter. You will do great things, mark my words. Great, great things. I only hope they will be light deeds." And with that, Olivander vanished into the back of his shop. The boys exchanged weary looks and left to continue thier shopping.

Their next stop was Madam Malkins, to purchase new robes, and to dodge more crowds. The clean little robe shop was nearly empty, having only one other child inside. Harry stepped up on the pedestal to be sized, and was immediately bombarded with questions by the dark haired boy next to him.

"You're first year at Hogwarts?" The boy asked. Harry nodded happily.

"Yep. I can't wait, you?"

"Same here. Have you heard that Harry Potter is supposed to be in our year?" Harry cringed. A fan. Lovely.

"Y-yeah. I heard." He said, slightly put out. The other boy didn't notice.

"It's gonna be great, going to school with a real celebrity, don't you think? I hope he's in Slythrin, like I plan to be. Oh, by the way. I'm Theodore. Theodore Nott." Theodore held out his hand, earning him a dirty look from the girl measuring him. Harry tried not to frown as he looked at the other boy. He wasn't going to be a Slythrin, that much he knew. He let the girl taking his measurements finish before he accepted the hand Theodore had offered.

"I'm Harry Black," He said, hoping Theodore wouldn't make the connection,"It's been a pleasure." He stepped down from the pedestal. Theodore gave him an odd look, but shrugged and ignored him as he made for the door. Draco was waiting for him, holding a fairly obvious package behind his back.

"Hi Harry. Having fun yet?" Draco moved around, still trying to hide the package. Harry raised an eye brow at him.

"Sure. What you got there, brother of mine?" Harry started to walk around to get a look. Draco smiled and kept his front facing harry.

"Oh nothing. Just a little something I grabbed. It's almost the birthday of a very special git in my life, and I thought I'd show him how much I care."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you show me, maybe I can tell you wether this 'git' will like it or not." Harry walked around, but Draco kept the package just out of sight.

"I don't know harry, that git may just hate it. I should take her back." Draco turned and ran, pulling the package in front of himself.

"I would like it..hey, wait. Her?" Harry chased after Draco, calling after him. "What do you mean her? Show me Drake!" The two boys raced back to the Leaky Cauldron, Draco trying to smoother the obvious chirping coming from the package. Harry caught up to him at the door, mostly because the package had decided this rough handling was intolerable. The package jumped and barked at Draco, who could only just hold on.

"What have you in there, Drake? A puppy?" Harry asked. He helped his brother hold the package down. Draco sighed.

"It's not a puppy. Open it now, before she breaks free and tries to eat me." He shoved the package into Harry's arms. Harry tore back the wrap and was greeted by two very large yellow eyes. The wrapping fell away, the Snowy White Owl that hoped out leaving him speechless.

"Pretty, isn't she?I know you wanted your own owl, and when I saw her, I knew she would be perfect. What do you think, Harry?" Harry smiled at Draco.

"She's perfect. I'll call her Hedwig."

"What? Hedwig? Can't pick a normal name, like Fluffy or Birdy? You're a weird one, Harry."

"Says the guy named after a star, _Draco._" They walked into the Leaky Cauldron, Hedwig perched on Harry's shoulder and giving Draco the stink eye.

"Nice owl, Harry." Sirius called from a back table. Once the boys joined him, he continued,"Why's it staring at Draco like that? She seems pissed."

"Probably has something to do with the fact that he put her in a box and wrapped her up." Harry said nonchalantly. Draco glared at him.

"You did what? Have you no respect for animals?" Sirius gave Draco a stern, fatherly look, that looked completely out of place on Sirius's face. Draco's blush only grew worse with Harry's next statement.

"Then he shook the box."

"You what? Oh come on, Draco. I thought I raised you better than that! I.. That devil bird is eating my bacon!" Sirius had glanced down to see a big snow coloured beast beak deep in his bacon plate. "That's two plates in a day! Why do the fates hate me so? I'm only a man, I can only take so much!" He cried. Draco and Harry laughed. Hedwigs blinked at the now crying Sirius, then went back to bacon munching.

September 1st, 1991

If Diagon Alley had been crowded, the King's Cross was a zoo. Children and parents alike were swept up in the tension and tears of goodbyes. Thankfully, he and Draco had made it early, and had already said their goodbyes to Sirius. Now, Harry was plowing through his third reading of Magical Theory. He and Draco sat on either side of the compartment, already changed into their school robes. The time ticked away, and just before they set off, a red-haired boy barged in to their compartment.

"Hey," the ginger child said, sitting down." Do you guys mind if I sit here? All the other compartments are full."

"Bullshit." Draco said without looking up. "Leave."

"What? But I told you, this is the only place left to sit." The red-head didn't budge from his spot. Harry set his book down.

"That's a terrible lie, you know. Anyone who's read Hogwarts, A history, would know that the train is spelled to accommodate all the students. If there weren't anyplace to sit, the train would make another compartment. But, since this is the lowest enrollment year ever, that shouldn't even be necessary. Now, what's the real reason you want to sit with us?"His emerald green eyes bore into the ginger's skull. The boy blushed, his face turning a very interesting shade of red.

"I'm not a liar." He mumbled.

"Yes. Yes you are." A very annoyed Draco set his own book down and glared at the boy. "Judging from your hair, you're a Weasley. So don't you have siblings you could be annoying with your lies?" Weasley glared right back at Draco.

"Why should I take orders from a _Malfoy?_" Weasley spit. This had the Black brothers on their feet in an instant. Harry only just caught Draco before he launched himself at the young Weasley boy.

"If you have any brains at all, Weasley, you'll leave before my brother rips you apart." Harry said, struggling to hold Draco back.

"I'm not scared of him! I'm friends with Harry Potter!" A dark silence fell over the compartment. Harry and Draco exchanged a look and sat back down.

"Oh! why didn't you say so?" Draco said, leaning back in his seat. Harry took the spot on the other side of Weasley.

"Yeah, if we had know you, uh... what did you say your name is?"

"Ron. Ron Weasley." Ron looked very pleased with himself.

"Well, Ron Ron Weasley, why don't you tell us everything you know about Harry Potter. You see, we fancy ourselves huge fans of the Boy-who-lived." Harry said, with a nod to Draco.

"Oh yeah. We're his number on fans. Have you ever seen his scar?" Draco leaned closer to Ron, who was basking in the attention and perceived admiration of his peers.

"Of course I have! Me and Harry have been friends for years. You could say I'm his best mate."

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked, "What's it look like?"

"Well...uh... it's a lightening bolt, just like everyone says." At this, Harry grinned.

"You mean, like this one?" He lifted the hair on his forehead, showing off the famous scar. Ron paled.

"Y-you're him. You're Harry Potter!" He exclaimed. Draco and Harry laughed.

"Well sure I am. You mean you didn't notice? Aren't you supposed to be my best mate?" Harry snarled, standing up to opened the compartment door. Ron sat there, speechless.

"You should leave now Weasley. You aren't welcome here." Draco said, giving Ron a small push. Ron snapped back to reality.

"But if you're really Harry Potter, why are you hanging out with a mini Death Eater?" He pointed harshly at Draco. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"That, Ron Weasley, is my brother. Draco Black. Leave. Before you piss us both off." Harry pushed Ron out the door. As soon as the door clicked shut, Harry sent a light locking charm on it. The rest of the ride was peaceful, the only disturbances being a bushy hair girl who spent several minutes trying to unlock the door before stomping off with a huff, and the lady with the treat trolly. As the sun went down and they drew nearer to the Castle, the boys packed up their books and sat quietly by the compartment door. the train slowed to a stop.

"Are you ready for this, Harry?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."


	3. New Friends and A Sorting

**Disclaimer = I don't own Harry Potter or the Characters. It's all J K Rowlings._  
_**

**_A/N This chapter feature the sorting. As I've changed where people end up, I put all 40 students into this chapter. It isn't really necessary to read the whole thing, but it does help. I will have the boys speak to every one at least once before the whole tale is over. Maybe not in first year, but no later than 3rd. Either way, here it is._**

The train slowed to a stop and Harry took a deep breath. He and Draco nodded to each other and stepped off the train. Every where they could see students shuffling about, trying to find friends or luggage or the carriages to the castle. Many of the other first years hung around the train, terrified and lost. One small group of first year boys surrounded a smaller, nervous looking boy.

"Longbottom. Too bad Lestrange missed you. You're barely more than a squib." The shorstest, but meanest, looking of the boys said, holding the smaller boy at wand point. On either side of him were goons, one large and stocky, the other more of a boulder than a boy. The nervous boy cringed and tried to crawl away. A boy with dark red hair stopped him with a well placed stomp.

"Not so fast. Mister Nott wasn't done talking to you, squib." He snarled. Harry and Draco exchanged looks.

"Should we help him?" A voice said, coming from behind them. A intelligent looking blonde boy stood behind them, wand raised. Harry nodded.

"Sure. I'm Harry, this is Draco. What's your name, before we go to battle?" He grinned. The other boy matched his grin.

"Anthony. Anthony Goldstien, first generation wizard." The boys all nodded, and Harry and Draco drew their wands.

"Stop harassing him!" Draco called out. The four doing the bulling all paused. Nott turned around slowly on his heels. He opened his mouth to insult them, but the red headed boy whispered in his ear.

"Fine." Nott snarled. " Rivers, Goyle, Crabbe, let's go. Leave the blood traitors to tend to the squib." And they stormed off, Nott leading the way. Draco's eyes followed them, a strange hole in his chest throbbing.

"Th-thanks you guys..." the small boy on the ground called to them. Harry nodded and offered him a hand.

"I'm Harry Black, that's my brother Draco, and this is our friend Anthony." The boys all exchanged friendly greetings before they were cut off.

"First Years! First Years this way!" The clear and loud voice of Remus Lupin called out. He worked his way through the crowds, herding the 11-years olds to a dock just off the side of the lake. He pause to smile at Harry and Draco, who were both thrilled to see their fathers odd friend, then proceeded to round them with the their year mates.

"All right, four to a boat now, be careful. Mr. Weasley, sit down. You'll fall in if you insist on standing like that. Is that everybody? All first years accounted for? Good. Let's go." With a wave of his wand, the boats pushed off. The trip across the lake was quiet, most of the students too in awe of the large tentacles poking up from beneath the water to cause problems. Harry and Draco found themselves sharing a boat with a dark skinned boy who introduced himself as Zabini, and the busy haired girl who'd tried to break into their compartment.

"It says in Hogwarts, A History, that there's a giant squid living under the lake. And mermaids. I hope we see a mermaid." She said, earning her an eye roll from Draco.

"No you don't. You're a muggle born, aren't you? Mermaids aren't what DIsney makes them out to be. You should consider yourself lucky we probably wont see one. I'd rather not get speared." He said, looking out at the lake. Harry nodded. The bushy haired girl huffed at them.

"That's not true. It says in Hogwarts, A History, the Professor Dumbledore has a special treaty with the menfolk in this lake. They wouldn't hurt us." This caused Harry to groan.

"We know. We've read it. But not everything you read is true." Harry said, pinching the bridge of his nose. The girl glared at him, clearly put out by the idea.

"But it's a fact book. They couldn't print it if it were false." Even Zabini laughed at this. The dark skinned boy wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"You've never read the Daily Profit, have you? The wizarding world isn't about facts, it's about politics. You can't say anything with out it having some political fallout." Draco said, still giggling a bit. The other boys nodded.

"Well," She pushed," That's different! That's a newspaper. This is a book we're talking about. Books are fact." She declared. She turned away, ending to conversation. Harry just shrugged to Draco. The boys all let out another laugh and turned their attention to the Castle that was just coming into view. Soon, it was all they could see. Stretching for ever in either direction and taller than any of them had ever flown, Hogwarts left all the first year students speechless. The Weasley boy got a little over excited, and took a tumble into the water. It was only the quick reaction of Lupin that saved him from making friends with the squid. Or being it's lunch. Harry and Draco piled out of the boat and marched up the front steps with the other students. A tall, strict looking woman stood at the top, holding a long scroll.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," She said. "I am Professor McGonagall, Depty Headmistress, Head of the Gryffindor house, and your Transfiguration teacher. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." She glared out across the group of children, then nodded. "Follow me." And with that, she pushed open the doors. The entrance hall was nice, but the great hall left them all speechless. Candles floated above their heads, ghosts mingled with students already sitting in at their house tables, and the ceiling glittered with images of the night sky. The first years grouped up at the front of the hall. McGonagall smiled and took a beat up old hat from Dumbledore.

The great hall fell silent as Prof. Mcgonagall set the tattered hat on the stool before the forty first years. Everything went very quiet, then the hat twitched. A rip opened up along the brim, and it began to sing. "Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Professor Mcgonagall pulled a long scroll from her robes and announced "As I call you name, step up here, sit on the stool, and you will be sorted into the house the is right for you. "

Harry and Draco exchanged nervous looks. They watched as professor mcgonagall unrolled her scroll and cleared her throat.

"Hannah Abbot. " Mcgonagall called clearly. A small blonde girl towards the back of the first year group squeaked and made her way to the front. Mcgonagall lifted the hat from the stool so Hannah could sit, then placed the hat atop the blonde girls head. A moment of silence passed, followed quickly by a loud voice shouting "Hufflepuff!" Hannah kept from the chair, nearly taking the hat with her as she ran over to the Hufflepuff table. She was greeted warmly by the other yellow clad students, and the hall fell silent again. Mcgonagall checked her list.

"Terry Boot!" A short brown skinned boy pushed past the black boys. He sat down, the hat touched the top of his head and shouted "Ravenclaw!" before anyone could really react. He raced to the blue table, smiling wide. Mcgonagall smiled softly and read the next name.

"Draco Black!" She paused, and double checked her list. A look of confusion passed across her face, but when she noticed Draco sitting politely on the stool beside her, she shrugged it off. The hat sat on Draco's head for a long time, and Harry swore he could see Draco arguing with the hat. Finally, the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!" although it didn't seem to happy about it. Draco nodded to Harry, who walked up to the still as Professor Mcgonagall called his name. She have him the same confused look shed given Draco, but placed the hat on his head non the less. Harry held his breath and waited.

'Put me with my brother.' Harry thought.

'But you're an only child, Mr Potter. ' the hat responded lazily. Harry nearly fell off the stool, catching his balance at the last second. He took a breath and projected his thoughts to the hat.

'Draco is my brother in all but blood. We belong in the same house. '

'Youd do far better in Gyffindor or Slytherin, you know.'

'Not without Draco I wouldn't.' Harry thought stubbornly. The hat sighed.

"Ravenclaw." it snorted, even less pleased than it had been with Draco. Harry smiled and walked over to the blue clad students and sat with Draco.

"Did it want to put you in Slytherin too?" Draco whispered. Harry nodded, listening to Mcgonagall.

"Susan Bones!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"What did you say to it?" Draco persisted. Harry glared at him and put his finger to his lips.

"Mandy Brocklehurst!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Lavender Brown!" A girl that reminded Harry of melted chocolate nearly tripped over herself getting to the sorting hat. Draco tapped Harry's shoulder.

"Come on" he hissed," tell me what it said!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Later!" Harry hissed back, his eyes glued to the sorting.

"Millicent Bulstrode!"

"But I want to know now..." Draco started. An older girl nudged him a little, the her eyes locked on to him with a deadly glare. Draco stuck his tongue out at the Asian girl and turned back to Harry.

"Sytherin!"

"Harry, just tell me." Draco whispered at him.

"Michael Corner!"

"No, Draco. Not now." Harry whispered back. He kept his eyes on the sorting, making a mental note to ignore Draco for now.

"Ravenclaw!" The Corner boy came and beside Harry. They exchanged smiles in a silent greeting. Draco tried to speak, only to find his voice not working.

"Please shut up mr black. I don't want to lose house points before we even start the year." The Prefect girl sitting across from them said bluntly. She flipped long blonde curls back and turned her attention back to the sorting, leaving Draco trying to speak and Harry and Michael trying to hold back laughter.

"Steven Cornfoot!"

"Hufflepuff!" Harry clapped half heartedly. The sorting was going to take forever it seemed, but he was determined to know where everyone ended up.

"Vincent Crabbe!" Draco shuddered. An unknown chill raced down his spine.

"Slythrin!"

"Just think drake, we'd of had to share a room with that bull of a boy for 7 years!" Harry whispered. Draco shrugged, still staring at the large Slythrin boy.

"Tracey Davis!"

Harry watched a nervous girl take to the stool.

"Slythrin!" the girl paled and walked very slowly to the green clad students. She didn't meet the same warm welcome the other slythrins had revived. Harry was lost as to why.

"Kevin Enwhistle!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Justin Finch-Fletcy!" a smaller boy with very expensive looking robes sat on the stool.

"Is he a pure blood?" a voice whispered.

"Not a chance. Look at how surprised he is by everything. He's got to be a muggleborn." someone answered. Harry strained his ears to listen in.

"But he's dressed so well. He'll fit in well no matter where they put him, I think."

"Hufflepuff!"

"See? A good choice for him."

"Seamus Finnigan!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Anthony Goldstein." Anthony waved to them as he sat on the stool.

"Ravenclaw!" The Black brother cheered, Draco still silenced. Anthony joined them, sitting between Draco and Harry.

"You got silenced? Already?" He whispered to Draco. Draco smiled sheepishly, making Anthony laugh. The prefect cleared her throat and tapped her wand against her hand. Anthony stopped laughing and turned to watch the sorting.

"Gregory Goyle!"

"Slythrin!" Another chill passed through Draco. A brief memory of his early childhood flashed in his mind, but he ignored it in favour of the next student to be sorted.

"Herminone Granger!"

"Isn't that the know-it-all from the train? Helped Longbottom with his frog problem, I think." Anthony whispered to Harry. Harry nodded with a cringe. The granger girl had made quite the impression in the boat.

"Gryffindor!"

"There's a surprise. I had her pegged for a Ravenclaw." Michael said.

"Just goes to show that miracles can happen." Anthony snorted. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Daphne Greengrass!"

Harry's heart leap a little at the sight on the tiny blonde making her way to the stool. She was easily the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. Some of the older boy agreed, judging by the less than honourable comments they made.

"Damn. She's going to be a nice piece of tail someday. "

"Defintely a ten. "

The comments made Harry a little sick, knowing that it was an 11 year old girl earning this kind of talk.

"Slythrin!"

Harry heart sank a little. Being in Syltherin meant blood purest, regardless of what everyone said.

"Wayne Hopkins!"

"Hufflepuff!"

The Ravenclaw boys watched with mild disinterest as the next few student were sorted.

"Megan Jones!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Su Li!"

"Racenclaw!"

Harry stiffled a yawn.

"Neville Longbottom!"

"Aren't his parents nutters?"

"Think so. Someone said they were attacked by Lestrange. "

"Poor kid. His folks are better off dead."

"Gryffindor!"

"Ernie Macmillilan!"

"Hufflepuff!" Draco found himself falling asleep. A sharp jab to his ribs from the Asian girl behind him fixed the issue. He turned to glare at her, but she simply stuck her tongue out at him and ignored him.

"Morag McDougal!"

"Ravenclaw!" the boys clapped half heartedly as a plump girl sat near them. She immediately pulled out a book and began reading, ignoring everyone else.

"Lilith Moon!" A tall girl with thick black hair sat on the stool. The general reaction was similar to the one Daphne had earned, but with more onlookers making comments. Harry failed to see the attraction, but Anthony and Michael seemed infatuated.

"I'm going to marry her someday." Anthony whispered.

"Slythrin!"

"I doubt that." Michael laughed quietly.

"Theodore Nott!" Harry remembered him from the train. Without the two goons at his sides, the Nott boy seemed much smaller, but still mean.

"Slythrin!" No surprise there.

"Pansy Parkinson!" both black brother reeled back a bit. Memories of the bulldog faced girl that now sat on the stool flew threw their minds. Her father had written Sirius, demanding that Draco become betrothed to the bratty girl. Sirius had refused, much to the relief of his sons. They were witnesses to the tantrum Pansy had thrown in response, and neither boy had thought of her since.

"Slythrin!" Harry sighed audibly, knowing Draco would do the same had he not been silenced.

"Padme Patil!" A simple beauty sat on the stool, her long hair tied back in a thick braid.

"Ravenclaw!" Everyone welcomed her warmly, Michael shaking her hand a little too long.

"Parvati Patil!" Harry did a double take as the same girl sat on the stool, her hair let down in a flury around her face.

"Gryffindor!" Padme cheered for her twin, making Harry smile.

"Sally-Anne Perks!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Quincy Rivers!" One of the boys he'd seen hovering around Nott. Harry new what came next.

"Slythrin!" Harry mouthed as the hat shouted it out. Rivers took his spot next to Nott, and both looked at Zabini expectantly.

"Sophie Roper!" A horse faced girl now sat on the stool, sorting hat atop her head. A moment passed and the hat shouted' "Gryffindor!" Harry yawned again, this time stretching his arm back to smack Draco in the arm. This earned him giggles from Anthony and Michael and a dirty look from the silent Draco.

"Diane Runcorn!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Zacharias Smith!" Micheal leaned over to Harry.

"Watch out for him. Made a real ass of himself on the train. He's a pure blood, and a right coward to boot. Skeptic too."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ashley Spinks!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Dean Thomas!"

"Gryffindor!" Harry rubbed his eyes. It was getting late and they still hadn't eaten yet.

"Lisa Turpin!" Harry forced himself to clap as the hat announced, "Ravenclaw!", but his heart was thinking about food. It could have been his stomach, but he didn't care.

"Ronald Weasley!" The ginger from the train left the group of first years that was now down to him and the Italian boy. Draco rolled his eyes when the ginger boy was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Blaise Zabini!" was sent over to the Slythrin table with a cheer and the hall went quiet again. Dumbledore stood and swept his eyes over the crowd of students.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

Many people laughed, and almost all clapped. Harry and Draco watched with giant eyes as the empty platters magically filled with food. Student began piling food onto their plates, and conversation was lost. As the meal wound to a close, Dumbledore stood again, his bright blue eyes twinkling.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. And now, before we all head to our beds, let us sing our school song!"

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

As other houses piled out, the Ravenclaws remained seated. One of the prefects, a girl in her fifth year, came around and handed all the new 'Claws a pamphlet.

"These are your guides to Ravenclaw. When we arrive at the dorms, Professor Flitwick will want to have a word with you. He's our head of house, so be respectful." She whispered to them before moving on to hand out more pamphlets. Harry and Draco immediately opened the pamphlet and poured over it. It was a simple guide book, full of school and house rules, basic spells for hygiene and tidiness, and a list of the Head Boy/Girl and the prefects. The head boy stood at the end of the table and spoke out,

"Alright, most of you know how this works. 7th years, you're first, line up by the doors, followed by 3rd years and 4th years. Then our new first years need to line up behind them, then 2nd, 5th and 6th years. Remember to be quiet in the halls, to avoid disturbing the ghosts or something more sinister." Everyone did as instructed and soon they were on their way. On the other side of the school, in the Northern most tower, was the Ravenclaw House dormitories. The common room was more a library than anything. Desks lined what few walls didn't have massive bookshelves and the generous fireplace was circled by many large, comfortable chairs. The whole room was a lovely blue colour, accented by spots of black. At one end of the room was a tiny, goblin like man with a large hat.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw." Professor Flitwick had to stand on a table just to be seen by everyone. Even then though, many of the 6th and 7th years stood in the back because they towered above the tiny professor. "We are a house devoted to knowledge. We maintain the highest grades and uphold the highest standards. Failing a course is unacceptable. If you don't think you can pass a course, an exam, or even finish a nights homework, ask another student for assistance. If they can't help you, ask me. As a house, we are a family. We help one another to excel. No exceptions. Now then, unlike some houses, who use passwords to enter their common rooms, we use riddles. Use your wit, or sleep outside. Those are the rules. Of course, the riddle vary in difficulty based on your year. But I still expect the best from my students. Now then, while the school wide Crefew is at 9pm, I expect you all to be back here by no later then 8pm. That means eat an early dinner. No mucking about in the halls. Boys, your dorms are on the left, youngest on the first floor. Girls, yours are on the right, youngest on the top floor. Sleep well tonight. You are all expected to be at the top of your classes. And remember, your house mates will help you get there and stay there. " Flitwick finished, scanning the crowd of students. He stepped down and walked for the door of the common room. He paused and looked back "One last thing. Under no circumstances will any of you participate in the so called house rivalry. We are all students of Hogwarts. Even if they sink to throwing insults, remain on the high road, holding your heads higher. " he nodded, then left. The students all let out a breath, particularly Harry.

"Well, that was intense. " He looked to his brother. Draco had his eyes fixed on the door the goblin man went through. He only nodded to Harry. Harry chuckled and patted his back. "Let's get some sleep, brother." The climbed the stairs to their room. To their surprise, and that of all the first years, the Ravenclaws all had single bedrooms. Harry chose the first one in the long hall of rooms, Draco taking the one across from him. Inside the room was a small, but well furnished bedroom. One wall was lined with books, none of which Harry had read, and the other side was a large desk. The bed took the center of the room, complete with his trunk at its foot.

"Impressive." Harry said to the empty room. A mirror the stood just left of the desk grunted at him.

"Of course it is. Lady Ravenclaw only wanted the best for her chosen students." It said, causing Harry to jump. He approached the mirror, intending to question it. However, the mirror refused to respond further. With a sigh and a shrug, Harry stripped down to his night clothes and fell into bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	4. An Overwhelming Experience

**Disclaimer! I still don't own Harry Potter. **

**_A/N All spells in this chapter that aren't named in the original series are made up using google translator. It's just English to Latin. _  
**

The next morning came all too soon for Harry. His bed was wonderful and warm, and the stone floor of his tiny dorm room was cold and all but inviting. After his alarm went a third time, he pulled himself out of bed with a sigh. A quick glance at his wrist watch told him he had less than an hour to eat breakfast before classes began. He started to panic, having not showered or even unpacked any of his school clothes the night before.

"Good morning, Harry." Draco called from outside his door. Harry opened it looking disheveled and tired.

"I don't have time, Drake! I woke up too late! I still need to shower and I can't find my left shoe!" Harry started to pace back and forth, throwing clothing and book around. Draco laughed a little.

"Why not use the pamphlet they gave us last night? There a shower charm in there, that might help. I can go ask someone if they know a lost item spell." Harry didn't respond, already pouring over the pamphlet looking for spells to help him. Draco laughed a little and headed for the common room. A few moments later, Draco returned with Terry and an older boy named Roger Davies. Harry hadn't managed to cast the shower charm, but he was dressed now. Except for his shoe.

"Wow. Your room is a mess, Black. Best make sure to pick up after classes, or you'll hear it from Flitwick. And for future reference, the lost item spell is _Reperio_, and it's just a quick swish with your wand. You have to be focused on the item you want though, or it wont find anything. It helps to state what you're looking for as part of the spell. Give it a try." Davies said, showing the boys how to cast the spell. Harry tired first.

"_Reperio Left Shoe."_ He said with a swish of his wand. His shoe started to glow, making it visible beneath the pile of clothes he'd left in the corner by his bed. Throwing Davies a grateful look, he stuffed his foot into the shoe. "Um, Roger? I couldn't get the shower charm right, either, Could you…?" Harry trailed off. Davies smiled and nodded.

"That's what I'm here for. I'm a prefect. The wand movement is a little tricky for that one. You have to make three quick circles above your head while you cast, else it wont work right." Davies mimed the movement. All three boys tried the spell, Terry being the only one to have any successes with it. Davies gave him an approving smile. After several more failed attempts, Harry and Draco looked at Terry.

"Would you mind?" Draco asked, a little embarrassed. Terry grinned.

"Sure, but it'll cost you." Harry looked at his watch again. Only 20 minutes left for breakfast.

"Deal. Just do it so we have time to eat. " Harry said. Draco blinked at him in surprise, but didn't have time to protest. Terry cast the charm and the boys went down to the great hall.

The hall, while still quite fancy with its enchanted ceiling, was much less impressive than it had been the nigh before. The food was fine though. Harry tore through his pancakes, barely grunting at the prefect who handed him his schedule. Draco was equally interested in the bacon and eggs that graced his plate. Anthony caught them just as they finished and began to pack up to head to class.

"Hey guys. Why were you three so late to breakfast?" Anthony asked, swinging his pack on his shoulder. Draco shrugged.

"Some people couldn't be convinced to get out of bed, and was wholly unprepared for the start of classes today." He said, giving harry a pointed look. Harry shoved him.

"Sorry I'm not some super powered, all knowing, omnipotent being." Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's okay Harry," Terry said, "I know not everyone is as gifted as I am." The other boys laughed, Anthony flicking a wadded up piece of parchment at him. Harry pulled his schedule out and paused in the halls to get a good look.

"Looks like we have Defense classes first, with Uncle Remus, er… Professor Lupin." Draco read over Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded.

"And Transfiguration after that. Then lunch."

"And after lunch?" Terry pushed them along the hallway, not wanting to be late to their first class.

" Looks like an afternoon of general studies. Basic maths, writing, and the like." Draco took the schedule from Harry to confirm. "We'll have Charms and Potions tomorrow. History of magic as well. Friday, we have astronomy at midnight. What a way to start the weekend." The boys arrived at their first class. The room was covered in books and drawings, all pertaining to dark creatures and spells. Many detailed diagrams were on the wall behind Professor Lupin's desk, where Lupin himself sat now. Harry and Draco waved energetically to Lupin, who gave them a soft, but warm, smile in return. The four boys claimed a table in the front row, grateful that the seat was arranged in groups of four. The class steadily filed in, Hufflepuffs on one side of the room, Ravenclaws on the other. Lupin stood and addressed the class.

"Don't get too comfortable. You wont be staying in those seats." Many people groaned at this, but Lupin neither noticed nor cared. "No more than two people from a house per table. Move now, or I'll be forced to assign seats." Everyone grumbled a bit more, but most stood up and began the search for new partners. Harry and Draco stood, spotting two Puff girls still sitting at the other front row table. As the boys approached, the girls glared at them.

"Who are you two?" The red head, and the shorter of the two, demanded. Harry was suddenly very glad he'd watched the whole sorting.

"We are Harry and Draco Black, Miss Bones. " He bowed slightly, touching the back of her hand to his lips. The pureblood Hufflepuff was pleased by his respect and scooted over to allow Harry to sit. Her friend, the blonde girl who'd been first to be sorted, frowned. Draco took his spot beside her. He gave her a cheeky grin and leaned over to whisper to her.

"Don't worry about me, I don't bite too hard." The blonde's frown deepened. She stared at Draco like prey stared at predators. He continued his grin.

"Alright," Lupin called out over the chatter of the class, "Seems like we got that sorted pretty easily. Everyone, open your books to page 6. We will start off the day with simple note taking. Now, as many of you may have noticed, this is a two hour class. It would be horribly boring to take notes the whole two hours, so the faster we get through them, the sooner we are done with them for the day. I like to involve some practical exercises in all my classes, but we can't get to that unless I feel you all understand the material. Page 6 in your text books talks about the theory behind magic. The reason we use spells and wands, rather than just waving our hands and things happening. Magic is a very wild resource, never fully controlled by magical folk like us. We can guide it, bend it to our needs, but that takes focus. Wands and spells give us that focus. Many spells, mostly charms and rituals, have precise wand motions or runes as focus points. Move your wand incorrectly, or draw the wrong rune, and it can have disastrous effects. Best case scenario? The spell fails and you live to try again. There are some spells, however, that can, and will, kill you. Or worse. We wont be touching on anything like that until your 4th year, but we will cover it. For now, I want you all to copy the board as I write down some key point to aide you in your spell casting." Lupin finished his speech, pleased to find many of the ravenclaw students had been copying his words as he spoke. This encouraged the Hufflepuff to do the same. He turned around and began filling the board with simple wand movement instructions, and the reasons why such things were needed. The class continued like this for the better part of an as the class began to grow bored and restless, Lupin slammed the copy of the text book on his desk shut. Many students jumped, one of the Hufflepuff boys actually falling form his seat. Lupin waited quietly as the boy climbed back into his chair. Twenty pairs of eyes stared at him, waiting.

"Now that the hard part is over, let's all get up and do some stretches. Something you should all know about your magic is that it's intimately related to your body. If your body is strong, your magic will be strong. So, every one up, take off your robes. They'll only hinder you. That's god, now put your arms high in the air and reach down, " He paused to demonstrate, "And touch your toes. Seems easy, but remember not to bend your knees." The students started the stretches, several of the pure bloods having difficulty reaching their toes. After another 20 minutes of various stretching, lupin help up his wand.

"For this next part, we'll be practicing a simple stinging hex. The incantation is _Aculeus_. Quick jab with your wand, but be careful. Don't aim at each other, we have dummies in the next room. Alright class, leave your robes and book here, and go through that door." He opened the door along the left hand wall with a flick of his wand. The students filed in and began practicing on the dummies. Harry was the first to cast the spell correctly, singing his dummy slightly. Other students took encouragement from his success, and by the end of class nearly everyone had preformed the spell at least once. The only ones who didn't had at least made progress, their own dummies smoking from the almost hexes it'd been struck with. The whole class left that day, smiles on their red and tired faces. Harry and Draco grouped back up with Anthony and Terry, who'd been paired with Justin Finch-Fletcy and Ernie Macmillian.

"Well, that was an experience." Anthony said, looking knackered. Terry just bobbed his head, too tired to agree or disagree. Harry and Draco laughed, the both of them used to their uncles way of teaching. They grew up with him around, and had been on his exercises regime for a few years now.

"It'll help a lot to wake up and do some stretches, like I do, or doing them before bed like Harry." Draco said as they made their way to their next class. The Transfiguration class room wasn't far, thankfully. The Ravenclaw students were the first to arrive, though some had run back to the dorms to exchange books. Harry and Draco took the front row again, this time Anthony and Terry sitting just behind them. A single tabby cat sat on Mcgonagall's desk, watching the students enter. The Slythrin first years slowly trickled in, the last to arrive being Theodore Nott and his lackeys, Goyle, Crabbe, and walked through the door a full five minutes after class was supposed to begin.

"Ha. Told you we'd be fine. Crazy old bat isn't even here yet." Nott exclaimed triumphantly.

"You know best, Mister Nott." Rivers said. Harry wondered briefly if Rivers really enjoyed the smell of Nott's backside, since his nose was obviously glued there. The cat at the front of the room growled a little. The four Slythrins took the back two rows, still laughing and joking among themselves.

"That is quite enough." The cat suddenly shifted into the strict professor. Several students jumped at her appearance, none so much as Nott and his gang. McGonagall frowned at them. "That will be 20 points from Slythrin, 5 each for being late. And I'll be taking another 10 points, for your rudeness, Mister Nott." Nott visibly paled, the glares of his dorm mates piercing. Even Rivers didn't look happy with his all knowing leader.

"This is not a class for those who can't handle being here on time. Transfiguration takes more concentration than most wand waving branches of magic. there are no words, incantations or specific wand motion to focus your magic here. It is about intent, and how you use it. Those of you who can't cope with this should leave now, before we waste time teaching the unwilling." McGonagall paced in front of the class. She pointed her wand at her desk. It withered, the shifted into a large pig. The pig oinked and tried to make for the door. McGonagall waved her wand again, turing the pig back into a desk. Several students, including Harry and Draco, watched in pure awe. "Now then. We shall begin with note." Groans from the many of Slythrin students. McGonagall ignored them and began writing on the chalk board behind her. Harry sighed and began copying the notes. The hour long class was mostly just notes, only the last 20 minutes having anything truly exciting. Once she'd finish explaining the notes, she passed out match sticks, Instructing them to change the matches to needles. Again, Harry was the first to complete the task. McGonagall walked up and down the rows of students. When she reached the Black Brother and their friends, she saw Harry and Draco both turned around in their seats, conversing with Anthony and Terry. She frowned.

"May I ask why we're talking instead of completing the assignment?" She asked harshly. Harry looked up from Anthony's desk, blinking with surprise.

"Oh, Professor! I'm sorry. I was just explaining to Anthony how I managed your assignment so fast." He pointed to the perfect little needle on his own desk. McGonagall looked shocked. She touched the needle with her wand, magically examining it.

"This is impressive work. Lord Black has taught you boys very well. If you have a simpler way to explain my instructions, would you mind telling the class? I know I appreciate a second way to look at things." McGonagall smiled as the boy grinned and stood.

"Sure. See, I imagined a needle, in my head. I focused on that needle, rather than focusing on the match. I kinda pushed my magic at the match, forced it to take the shape of what was in my head." Harry looked around the class. Several other Ravenclaws put his explanation to the test, with greater success than before. Many of the Slythrins took the Ravenclaw's lead, but Nott and his crew just scoffed.

"Look at Potter, his ego's so big he thinks he can teach better than Professor McGonagall. Though, she is a Gryffindork, so he might actually be better any way." He said, thinking only Rivers and Goyle could hear him. Sadly, Morag Mcdougal was sitting closer to him than he'd thought. She immediately stood up, her face twisted in anger.

"Just because you're intimidated by Harry, doesn't mean you can insult a professor. Maybe if you'd pull your head out of your own little world long enough to listen to him, you'd see that he did make the task simpler. But no, you haven't even tried it. You probably couldn't figure it out anyway. What else could we expect from the child of a squib and a Death Eater." She hissed at him. The class fell silent as Nott glared at Morag. Harry gave her an encouraging smile, coupled with a wink from Draco. The girl blushed. Nott opened his mouth a few times, unabled to really find words. McGonagall stepped in before anything else was said.

"5 Points from Ravenclaw, Miss McDougal, for interrupting class. And another 10 points from Slythrin for your words, Mister Nott. I'll also be seeing you for detention." Nott paled again, this time really feeling the pressure of losing 30 points on his first day. Even his lackeys moved away some, as if to ensure people didn't connect them. The rest of the class was quiet, Harry and Draco moving about the class and helping others make the first transfiguration. McGonagall also walked about, but she kept smiling at the overwhelming successes of this class. By the end, only Nott hadn't managed it, he he stubbornly refused to use Harry's method.

**Later that same day, just after the afternoon classes.**

Harry, Draco, Anthony, and Terry sat in the library, finishing up their homework from the General Studies class. Anthony, being muggleborn, was having some difficulties learning to write with a quill. Terry had laughed at first, but his clear lack of Maths education shut him up fast. Only Draco and Harry had no issues. Though they were both magically raised, Sirius insisted on sending them to Muggle Primary Schools, an unusual thing for pure blood families. Terry, like most magically raised children, was new to the whole idea of school, having only been home schooled to this point. This fact raised many questions from their First generation friend.

"So, Hogwarts is the first school you've ever been to?" Anthony asked Terry after he'd finally finished his written essay for General Studies. Terry nodded, still focused on the multiplication table in front of him. "But, how do you know how to read? To write?"

"He probably had tutors, like most magical families. I hear some people use magical primaries, but they aren't common. And even then, only wealthy families could afford them. The Boot's aren't an ancient, or noble, family. If it weren't for low admissions, I don't think Terry would be here." Draco said, looking up from a book on potions. Anthony frowned.

"I don't get it. Why not?" Anthony's eyes light up, a sign that he was engrossed by the lesson on the School.

"Well, Hogwarts isn't just a magic school," Harry began, "It's also a political school. Like the fancy boarding schools that the Prince went to, or ambassador's children. It's a school for the wealthy. But, the war back in the late 70's really killed the wizarding population. A bunch of the older families were completely wiped out, Like the Westchurch family, or the Toppins. So, to keep money coming into the school, they let some of the smaller families enroll. Had to lower tuition though, which is why some of the less important classes are...lacking. Like Mugglestudies. It's a useless class cause of all the cut backs. Here in about two, maybe three years though, Hogwarts will probably be at max enrollment. Apparently when I defeated Voldemort, it caused a baby boom."

"What does that mean for muggleborns though? I was under the impression that Hogwarts was the only school." Anthony frowned. Terry set his maths work aside, and jumped in.

"It means scholarships. You're technically here on one as it is. All the muggleborns are. But, since their aren't many new magicals our age, it's easier to get one than it was. There are other schools, but none of them are as good as Hogwarts, even if it is experiencing fiscal difficulties. There is no better school for Dueling, Runes, or Arthimancy than Hogwarts. I think the max muggleborn scholarships is 10, while regular admission is 50. In a good year, there could be as many as 75 new students, 10 muggleborn scholarships, 15 regular scholarships, and the rest on limited enrollment. Harry and Draco would have no problems getting in on a year like that, Since they're both heirs to Ancient and Noble houses. Me? I might make a regular scholarship, but even with lower admissions I had several back up plans." He said, tucking his unfinished maths away. Anthony pondered this information.

"So, what are some of the other schools? Are they all foreign?" Draco snickered.

"That's what the Ministry wants you to think, if you go here. But there are about 6 other schools in our part of the world. St. Peter's Magical Academy, in Ireland. Merlin's School for boys, in London, and it's sister school, Veronica's Witches Academy. There's Circe's Illusionary Arts, which is in Greece. Harrgled School of Magicks, just outside Wales. Though, Harrgled is really just a public brach of Hogwarts. Not on the same level mind you. And Beuxbattons, in France. It's a high level school like Hogwarts. Mostly for the rich and well connected." Draco explained. Anthony looked dumbfounded.

"Why didn't they tell me all this when I got my Hogwarts letter?" He asked.

"It's _because_ you got a Hogwarts Letter. Hogwarts is such a premier school, they can't imagine someone turning down an acceptance letter. If you hadn't been acceptaed here, you would have received letters from the other schools, with exception of Beuxbatons and Circe's. Their admissions are more selective. Circe's school only takes those gifted in 2nd sight, illusionary magics, or transfiguration. I mean really talented. Like, McGonagall might have been accepted, because she's an animangus, and has been since her 4th year. She held the record for youngest to complete the full transformation for almost 50 years, before a Japansese kid did it at age 13, about ten years ago. But, our dear professor was also the daughter of the Scottish Secretary of State, so she came here." Harry filled him in on this part. Anthony sat for several minutes, the began to pack up his belongings.

"I...have to go. I have a lot to think about now. Thanks you guys." And with that, Anthony left. Draco and Harry exchanged worried looks.

"You don't think he's gonna go demand a transfer, do you? I mean, Hogwarts is still one of the best schools in the country." Terry asked. Neither of the Black brothers answers, that being their fear as well.

**The next day.**

Harry didn't see Anthony at dinner last night, but when he left eh common room for breakfast the next morning, Anthony was there. He smiled and went on cheerfully, much to the relief of his friends. The four boys finished off a quick breakfast, then headed out to the dungeons for their first Potions lesson. The dark class room smelled of old socks and slightly off cheese. Potions and ingredients were visible in every direction.

"This looks promising." Anthony stated, in awe of the various animal parts handing on the walls. Draco snorted.

"For an amateur, maybe. But a Master Potion maker? I expect better. It just isn't sanitary to house all these ingredients in one place. That, right there, "He pointed to a rather dirty looking hoof, "That is a Minotaur hoof. It shouldn't be anywhere near redcap blood, but there some just a few feet away." He pointed to a vial of dark red liquid. Harry frowned.

"I don't like this. It looks like this professor doesn't have any regard for safety." He said, sitting at one of the two person tables. This time, Anthony took his place as Harry's partner. A slimely looking man entered the room, several minutes before class began. He sneered at Harry and his friends.

"10 Points from Ravenclaw, for not being in your seats when class began." He snarled. Anthony opened his mouth to protest, but Harry just shook his head. It wasn't worth it. Yet. Draco and Terry sat just behind them, Draco's showing nearly as much contempt as Harry's. The clocked ticked away the last few minutes, the rest of the Hufflepuffs entering the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle, but powerful art of Potion making. There will be none of that foolish wand waving in here, so put those blasted sticks away before you hurt yourselves. If you hold the talent, which most of you will not, I can teach you a great many things. Love potions, fame potions, potions to bring you back from the brink of death. Or ones to drag you over the threshold." He turned to Harry. "Mister Potter, our new...celebrity." He voice held poison to his words. Harry refused to react. Snape was not happy about this. "Mister Potter, it would do you well to acknowledge your professors when they speak to you. Or are you too good for such things?" Snape glowered. _Ungrateful brat. He's as arrogant as his father. _Harry just sat there, eyes front, no emotions on his face. Draco suppressed a smile. Snape slammed his hands down on the desk in front of Harry.

"_**Mister Potter, answer me when I speak to** **you.**_" His words were laced with magic, that much Harry could tell. He met Snape's eyes. A weird pressure built behind his eyes, but Harry ignored it.

"You have me mistaken for someone else, Professor. My name is Harry Black. Not Harry Potter. You should be checked for fume inhalations. It must be affecting your memories." He stated plainly, still devoid of emotions.

"Mr Black. " Snape spat. His black eyes narrowed as they met Harry's green one. "Tell me where you would find a boer stone. "

"Goat's stomach. " Harry replied without missing a beat. He'd shown his mother's gift for potions at an early age, and was well beyond the ability of a first year. Snape hissed.

"The difference between monkshoods and wolfsbane?"

"The way they're spelled."

"Cheeky. 3 points from Ravenclaw. Three ingredients you would find in a hair colour potion?"

Susan Bones spoke up at that point, "But sir, that's a third year potion, Harry couldn't know that!" she cried. Harry didn't blink.

"Newts eyes, boil fungus, and harpies dung. That will give you purple hair. " he said, causing Snape to growl slightly.

"Name four common ingredients found in love potions!" the class gasped, with exception of Harry and Draco.

"Peppermint. Ashwinder eggs. Moonstone. Rose thorns." Harry used his fingers to count them off. Snape's face turned red, then a neat shade of purple.

"20 points from Ravenclaw, for your mouth Mister Black." Snape sneered. Susan stood up.

"No. That isn't fair." She glared at the potions master, as if daring him to push. Snape pushed.

"50 points from Hufflepuff for interrupting and speaking out against a teacher." He called out. Susan's eyes filled with anger.

"I'm sure my Aunt will be more than happy to know that a Professor is abusing his powers to abuse students. Harry?" She looked at her new friend. He smiled back to her,

"Yes, Miss Bones?" He said, careful to include her surname so Snape knew just how deep he was in the poop.

"Escort me to the Owlery? I do not feel safe in these halls if that is what passes for a teacher." She gave Snape a pointed look. The greasy man paled, the weight of his actions finally setting in. A vein bulged on the left side of his face.

"Detention! Both of you! I'll have you expelled for your disrespect!" He shouted at them as they walked out the door. Harry paused at the door, turing back with a look of pure contempt.

"Don't bother telling us to see the Headmaster. That will be our first stop. If the Heirs to the Potter and Bones Families can't even feel safe in the classroom, what does that say about the whole of Hogwarts? I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will be thrilled to hear what we have to say. " He turned on his heels and left, leaving Snape to sputter at the empty space where they once stood. And there he remained until a house elf appeared with a note from the Headmaster. Snape stormed out. The students exchanged looks, clearly worried about what they were supposed to do without a teacher. The answer appeared in the form of Percy Weasley. The end of class came around, much to the relief of the students. Percy was as strict as he was bossy. Many wondered if Snape was a better alternative to Percy.

_**Meanwhile, in the Headmaster's office.**  
_

"He's abusing his powers to favourite his own house and make life miserable for everyone else! Surely the older students have complained!" Susan cried. For The last half an hour or so, She and Harry had been retelling their experience with Snape. Dumbledore, however, didn't seem interested in the negative comments towards his Potions Master.

"I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding," He told the children, "Professor Snape has my upmost confidence." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. Harry felt a strange pressure behind his eyes, much like he had with Snape. Susan huffed, annoyed.

"Fine." She said, rising to her feet, "We'll see if my Aunt shares that confidence." Dumbledore's eyes stopped the twinkling.

"I don't believe that's necessary, Miss Bones." He said quickly. Susan cut him off.

"I do, Professor. And unless you plan to do something rash, I doubt that there's much you can do to stop me." She turned and left, followed closely by the mostly silent Harry. He didn't add much more than support for Susan, but he was glad to be there. The pair made their way up to the owlery, Susan silently fuming along the way. She wrote out a furious letter to her Aunt Amelia, Head of the DMLE. She was about to tie it to a school owl, when Harry finally spoke up.

"Use Hedwig. She's less likely to be intercepted by Professor Dumbledore, if he decides to stoop so low." Susan nodded and tied the letter to Harry's snowy owl. After a bark, a treat from Harry, and a pat from Susan, Hedwig was off. The pair split ways, Susan going to her own common room to cool down. Harry headed to the charms class room, his potions class long since over with and the lunch hour nearly done with as well. He met up with Terry outside the door. One look was all Terry needed to know not to ask. Harry wanted to talk to Draco, and possibly Sirius, before he told everyone what happened. They walked into the class together, the first to arrive. As a whole, Charms class was underwhelming. Draco and Anthony came in shortly after Terry and Harry, sitting behind them. The other Ravenclaws, and eventually the Gryffindors, followed suit soon after. The Ravenclaws had all gotten over the initial shock that was Professor Flitwick, so they were abled to focus wholly on the levitation charm he'd assigned. This time Anthony was the first to finish, closely followed by Granger. The only amusement came later on in the class, when the Weasley boy started to lose his patiences Granger. He'd been having issues with the spell all class, which had inspired Granger to attempt to help him. Sadly, her own superiority complex interfered and instead of helpful and kinda, She came off condescending.

"It's levi_oh_sa not _levi_ohsa." She huffed. Ron went red. Flitwick, seeing the potential fight about to break, separated the two. After that, the class was quiet.

History of magic wasn't much better. Another class with Hufflepuff, and boring to boot. The teacher was a dark haired woman, maybe in her 30's, from a branch family of the Longbottoms. She read straight from the book, never looking up at the class. Most everyone was asleep before the first twenty minutes were up. Harry struggled to stay awake, but even he couldn't force himself to take notes. He worried about this fact well into the night, even throughout dinner. Terry confronted him.

"Harry, I've known you all of two days, but you seem a little off. Wanna talk about it?" Terry asked while the four boys sat around the fireplace in their common room. Harry shrugged.

"It's History of Magic. I didn't take notes. I couldn't." All four of them had guilty looks. None of them had taken notes. The solution surprised them. Roger Davies walked over, having overheard their conversation.

"It's alright you guys. The House has a transcript of that class. Turns out that Professor Lisle teaches the exact same thing that Professor Binns taught before he died about ten years ago. Just ask Professor Flitwick, or Jarred Paul, the head boy. They'll make you a copy of all 7 years. It's got a reference page, in case you want to learn more in your spare time." And just like that, the worries the boys had felt were gone. They smiled to each other, feeling completely prepared for the year to come.


	5. Them is Fightin' Words

**_A/N I, like many others, disagree with the amounts that Gallons, Sickles, and Nutts are worth. So, with the power of my handy dandy calculator, I figured that Galleons are worth about 100 pounds. (I'm using an american key board that doesn't have the symbol for British pounds on it. Sorry) That being the case, sickles are worth about 6 pounds and nuts are worth about .20 (cents? maybe pence?) This fits the 29 Nutt make 1 Sickle, 17 Sickles make 1 Galleon. Approximately. Also, I did some editing on the last chapter. I made certain numbers too high to be practical. Spot the difference! If you can! I'm kidding. It wont matter for this story any way._**

Ronald Weasley was not happy. Less than two weeks into the school year and he was already behind on his homework. He blamed his mother, for not preparing him for all this effort. He also blamed Harry Potter for not being his friend. He was supposed to be the first real friend the hero child ever had. That's what his mother said. She's told him that he and Potter were destined to be close friends. Best friends. And his many letters home asking for her advise continued to reinforce this idea. Harry was just being difficult. That, and he had found himself some nerdy friends before Ron had been given a chance to show him what a real friend could be like. Ron huffed and paced the dorm room. The other Gryffindor boys didn't have much use for him. Even Longbottom, a squib, wouldn't associate with him. He was getting frustrated. That bloody muggleborn girl was a thorn in his side as well, but at least he could put himself firmly above her. He was a pureblood, after all. That had to count for something. No body seemed to care when he put her down, reminded her that he was better than her, even if it meant belittling her accomplishments. Most of their year mates thought she deserved it. The older students found her annoying as well, but they ignored her. Ron sighed and pulled out a parchment. He scrawled out another letter to him mother. He watched the owl take off from the Gryffindor Tower, his only comfort the fact that things couldn't get worse.

**Meanwhile, in the Great Hall.**

Harry Black was a very happy young man. He'd been worried that the rumors of the Pranking Twin were only rumors. As he walked into the Great Hall, he knew them to be fact. All around him, people with multicolored hair sat eating breakfast. Most didn't even notice their hair.

"They must have put something in the food." Draco had caught up to him. He scanned the hall, looking for the twins. Harry did the same, though neither found the Weasley brothers. A thought struck Harry.

"Are you looking for a pair of red heads, like I am?" He asked. Draco raised an eye brow.

"Um. Yes. The Weasley twins are red-heads, after all." He said slowly. Harry grinned.

"Those two are clever. They probably walked into their own prank, to avoid suspicion. We're looking for red heads that may not be red heads right now." Harry said, one hand on his chin as he nodded in appreciation. Draco whistled, quite impressed.

"We need a way in." Draco's eyes were still covering the great hall. Harry nodded.

"Maybe we should just introduce ourselves." Harry suggested. Draco shook his head.

"Nah. That'd be too obvious. We need to be introduced to them, by someone they know would be best." Harry bite his lip. He couldn't think of anyone they knew that the Twins might know. At least, not any of their friends. All the Ravenclaws were fairly close, so he's spoken to the Quidditch team a least once before. It was only a couple weeks into the year though. Harry sighed.

"I'm sure the answer will hit us when we least expect it." Harry said, dragging Draco to the Ravenclaw table to get some breakfast.

**A Week Later**

Ron Weasley sat in the Gryffindor common room, slightly panicked about his quickly piling homework. Even now, he hadn't turned in anything remotely resembling homework. The Granger girl had been nagging him about it again, as well. This irritated him. He couldn't make friends with Potter, no matter how hard he tried, and now he was set to fail his classes. Ron slammed his book shut and groaned. No one paid any attention to him, which only upset him more. He missed his mother. She would have made him large plate of chocolate chip waffles and told him how everything would be alright. He'd tried to get the same from his brothers, but Percy just sneered at him. He didn't even want to think about what the twins did to him. He absentmindedly scratched himself, their prank still in effect. Then again, his mother probably wouldn't be so nice right now. She wasn't happy about his failures so far, and her last letter was a bit tense.

/Keep Trying!/

That's all she'd said to him. Ron sighed again, a little bit of a whine at the end. Several older students glared at him, causing him to shrink down in his seat. Suddenly, an idea hit him.

_Potter! He's a 'Claw. 'Claws love homework! He can help and become my friend!_

WIth that, Ron shoved his books and failed attempts at homework into his tattered bag. He all but ran out of the common room, high tailing it to the library. The Ravenclaws had to be in the Library.

Harry, Draco, Anthony, and Terry sat at the table they'd come to think of as their own. It was peaceful, the four boys working on various homeworks. They didn't talk much. They didn't need to. Harry was about to write that last sentence he needed to be done with the day. And then Weasley showed up.

"Hey Harry!" The ginger said cheerfully. Draco rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Draco asked. Anthony looked up from his own work to watch. Terry didn't even bother. Weasley wasn't worth the effort.

"I was talking to Harry." Ron said, put out. Draco almost stood up and decked the kid, but Harry held him back.

"What. Do. You. Want." Harry made sure to say each word slowly, so Ron could understand him. Ron shuffled his feet.

"I…I need help with my homework." He said, staring at the ground. Harry and Draco looked at each other, surprised.

"Okay. What do you need help with?" Anthony spoke up. Draco held up on hand.

"Timeout. Wait over there, Weasley." Draoc pointed to a shelf on the other side of the library. Ron frowned, but walked over and waited. Draco continued. "Why are we going to help him?" All three of them stared at Anthony. Anthony shrugged.

"He's our in." He smiled. Draco and Harry met his smiled. Terry just shook his head.

"You guys are going to get us all in trouble with your crazy scheming. I'll sit this one out. I'm going to go up to the common room to finish my homework." Terry packed up, giving them a wink. Anthony, Draco, and Harry nodded, pleased that their alibi was set. Harry waved Ron back over.

"Alright. We'll help you." Harry started. Ron nearly jumped for joy.

"Oh thanks you guys! You don't know how bad I need help." He started taking parchments from his pack. Draco narrowed his eyes at him.

"Help. That's it. You have to do the work yourself." Draco stated. Ron's smile fell a little bit.

"Um. Right. I know that." Ron tried to hold back his frown. Maybe after he was their friend for a while they'd lighten up on that rule. He sat down infront of his parchments.

"Alright, "Harry reached over to look at what the boy had to do,"Wait…this is from the first week." Harry picked up a second parchment. "So's this one? Have you done any of your homework?" Ron flushed. He shook his head slowly. Anthony surprised a groan, suddenly regretting his idea. Harry put his head down in his hands. Draco bit his tongue to stop himself from yelling at the Weasley boy.

"Okay then. Let's get started." Harry looked up, digging in his own bag. He pulled out a folder containing all his notes so far. He handed them to Ron. "These notes have all the answers for Professor Lupin's worksheets. You do those while we sort through this mess. All the answers are there, you just have to look for them." Ron hesitated. He really didn't want to do all this work. But he had to be Harry's friend, so he relented. He took the notes and got started.

"Wait. We do have one more requirement." Anthony put his hand on the notes. Ron looked up, terrified that they'd ask him to write neatly, or smaller. Or worse, they wanted him to read something.

"W-what?" He squeaked. Suddenly, the friendly smile Anthony gave him didn't look so friendly.

"Introduce us to your brothers." The request was simple enough, but Ron had a nagging feeling that there was more going on. He shrugged it off.

"The twins? Sure. I can do that. But….I can only take two of you to the common room." There was no rule like that, but Ron hoped that he could limited down he competition for Harry's top friends. The Ravenclaws didn't find anything wrong with this. For the next few hours, Ron was given a crash course on the last three weeks. It was rough, and he didn't quite finish all his homework, but his teachers would be pleased that he could turn in most of it. The boys split ways, Harry passing a note off to Anthony as he headed back to the Ravenclaw dorms. Draco and Harry followed Ron back to the opposite tower. The Gryffindor Common room was far different from their own. Harry peered around the significantly smaller room. The chairs weren't quite as nice, the fire didn't heat as much of the room, even the walls were different. They were lined with paintings and shields, swords and the like. He and Draco found themselves very grateful for their given house.

"Oh Ronniekins," A voice called.

"Who are those lovely people with you…" A second chimed in.

"And why are they Ravenclaws…" The first continued. Harry blinked at the audio tennis match.

"In the Gryffindor Common room?" The first years turned around to face the voices. Two identical faces stared back at them. Harry's heart leapt.

"You're the Weasley twins." Hours from now, Harry would look back on this statement and wonder why he could't think of anything more clever to say.

"I'm Fred,"Said the left one.

"And He's George." The other finished. Harry nearly missed what was actually said. He and Draco exchanged a look.

"We're Harry and Draco Black." They said together. Ron frowned at this. He'd had no idea that Harry and Draco were so much like the twins.

"Hello Mister Black," George said, taking Harry's hand. At least, Harry thought it was George.

"And Hello Mister Black." Fred took Draco's hand. Then the two sets of brothers switched. Ron was left as a fifth wheel, but since he was standing next to Harry Potter, he didn't really care.

"Well, " said Harry as he stifled a fake yawn, "It's time we headed back to our own dorm. It was a pleasure meeting you both. Later Weasley..er..Ron." He and Draco climbed back out the portrait hole, grins glued to their faces. Tonight's recon was a successes.

**Back in the Ravenclaw Common Room.**

Anthony and Terry stared at the note Harry had passed off to Anthony. It was a list of common muggle household items. This wasn't a shock. They needed the items for the prank they'd prepared for the Weasley twins. What was a shock were the ten golden gallons stuck to the note.

"Do..do you think he's serious?" Anthony asked, staring at the gold. Terry shrugged.

"He can't be. Ten gallons? For this stuff? I could almost buy a car with this much." Terry was in a state of shock. He'd never personally seen this much money before.

"I…I don't think either of them understand money. This… This could very well be pocket money for them." Anthony said, the colour draining away from his face. He knew his friends were wealthily, but to throw away what came out to be about £1000? He shuddered. They couldn't be that rich. Could they?

"You may be right Anthony. They may not know. We should buy the materials, and give them the change. It wouldn't be right to keep the change, as the note says." Terry held up the note to read it again.

_30 Toothbrushes._

_3lbs of flour. _

_20 packets of Grape Koolaide._

"What's koolaide?" Terry asked Anthony. Anthony Shrugged.

"No idea. We'll have to ask. It's not a muggle thing, as far as I know."

"Not a wizard thing either. Maybe it's a Black thing?" Neither boy could figure that one out.

**Several Days Later.**

Harry and Anthony stood inside the bathrooms for the third year Gryffindor boys. Terry and Anthony had come through with the items on the list, after Draco explained that koolaide was an American powdered drink. Harry busied himself filling shower heads with koolaide, while Terry spread the bristles from the toothbrushes on toilet seats. When he'd run out of packets, Harry began setting up the flour bags, charming them to fall once someone stepped out of the shower. The boys were in and out in a matter of minutes, the pair sneaking out of the Gryffindor dorms without being spotted. They made it back to Library where Draco and Terry were waiting.

"Well?" Draco demanded. Harry grinned.

"All set. Now we wait. Oh...We'll probably hit all of the boys in 3rd year dorms. Couldn't lock it to just them without magic." Harry helped them collect their school bags and his own. Terry and Draco were the alibi. The four of them had been studying in the library before breakfast. Without other witnesses. Madam Prince hadn't moved from her desk to look at them, and there wasn't anyone else here. It was a good alibi. Not that they expected to need one, but better safe than sorry. The four boys headed for the great hall. It was still fairly early, the only people in the hall being a couple of other Ravenclaws and Professors Lupin and Flitwick. The student body slowly trickled in, the earliest Gryffindors coming in almost an hour after the boys first sat down. Then they saw something they hadn't been expecting. A Gryffindor girl, Lavender somthing, came into the hall with purple stains in her normally lovely blonde hair. Fear gripped the boys. Did they hit the wrong bathroom? She wasn't among their intended victims, but there she was, clearly suffering the effects of the prank. She even smelled faintly of fake grape drink mix. Their fears faded when they saw Lee Jordan, someone they knew to be a friend of the twins, pulling clumps of soggy flour from his thick dread locked hair. The twins came in shortly after wards, itching themselves uncomfortable, with giant purple blotcheson their face and in their hair. Lavender also saw them. She stood up and tore into them, complaining that they ruined her perfect hair. She was joined by their year mates, who were less than pleased about the ruined showers. And the itching. Oh lord, the itching. Itching no _Finite_ would end. The Ravenclaw boys could barely stiffle their laughter at the Twin's confused looks. One twin, possibly George, turned and looked at the Ravenclaw table. That proved to be too much for Harry and Draco, who nearly fell from their seat laughing. This et Anthony and Terry off, and soon the whole group was giggleing beneath the looming shadow of the Weasley Twins.

"It seem, dear brother, that we have just been issued a challenge." One said, loud enough for the whole hall to hear. The great hall fell silent.

"So it does appear, brother of mine." The other said, glaring at the first year boys still in the throes of laughter. Harry was the first to regain his composure.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about, but maybe you should be a little more careful. I've heard that the Marauders have retuned to Hogwarts." Harry said, glancing briefly at Lupin. The Defense Professor just sat smiling, proud as could be. The twins paled.

"The..."

"Marauders?"

"Are you serious?" Harry nodded to them. The twins turned around a whispered to themselves for a moment.

"We accept this challenge. Tell these Marauders that no one wins a war against the Weasley twins."

"Will do." Harry said. The twins wandered back to their table. Harry smirked at his friends. "Will do."

**Mid October**

They should have seen it coming. All the signs were there. The glances from the Twins should have been a warning. But they were confident. Overconfident. So when the socks of the Ravenclaw tower attacked, no one was prepared. Even Flitwick had been caught off guard, the tiny goblin man stumbling from his private rooms casting behind him like he was under siege. The whole house ended up crowded in the common room, furniture piled around them, casting stunners and other hexes at the army of socks that was closing in on them. It was hard to aim when you scratching furiously at what ever part of you came in contact with the devil sock, however. Those who weren't itching, were sleeping. Not all the socks were soaked in an itching potion. Some were loaded up with a light sleeping potion. There was a third group, a group locked in the bathrooms by the dorms. No one wanted to think about the horrors those unfortunate students faced.

"They're just charmed to move! Hit them with _Finite!" _One of the seventh years shouted. Soon, the socks began to fall. Flitwick was proud of the fast thinking of his students, though ashamed he hadn't thought of it.

A staff meet took place several hours later. Professor Dumbledore looked down at Flitwick with great amusement.

"Socks, you say? The whole house? Very interesting." His eyes twinkled away.

"Yes socks. And not a damned on belonged to one of my students. In fact, I believe the ones now framed on the wall of the common room are a pair of your socks, headmaster." Flitwick grinned a toothy grin. Some of the seventh years had claimed the wooly socks as a trophy, a symbol honour after the Great Sock War of '91, as they were calling it now. the headmaster's smile didn't fade.

"That's a worthy place for such socks. One of my best pair, if it's the ones I'm thinking of." He said. The aftermath wasn't much, as most of the 'Claws had been hit with the itching potions. A quick neutralising potion from Madame Pomphry was all it took to fix that. Those that had been hit with the sleeping potions were currently sleeping it off in their own beds. The only ones Dumbledore was even a little concerned for were those still stuck in the bathrooms. They were a unfortunate accident. Turns out the potions for itching and sleeping didn't mix well. They would be under Poppy's observation for a least two more days, to ensure there wasn't more damage. Dumbledore's train of thought was derailed by the entrance of Minevra McGonagall.

"Hello, Mievra dear. What can I do for you?" Dumbledore never let on that she had snuck up on him. The strict woman held a Weasley twin by the elbow in each hand.

"The masterminds behind the Sock incident." McGonagall said, thrusting the two third years forward. They shared a cheeky grin. They weren't even going to try to deny it.

"Well, boys. Because of the damages done to those who ended up very ill because of your stunt, I should expel you." Dumbledore said. The twin's faces dropped. That wasn't quite what they'd expected. Dumbledore continued. "However, I have reason to believe that that was an accident." The twins nodded furiously. They never meant to hurt anyone. Dumbledore looked pleased by their response. "Very well, you two shall have three months detention. It seems a bit steeper than your usual punishments, so maybe you'll learn your lesson this time."

"Yes Professor Dumbledore." They chimed at once. Mcgonagall released them. They started for the door.

"One more thing, gentlemen." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled a bit brighter. The twins paled.

"Y-yes?" Fred asked, being the only one brave enough to speak.

"I ask that you return all the socks you stole. Not mine, of course. They are fine where they are." The boys sighed with relief, and left the office.

"I'll make sure they do as you ask, Headmaster." McGonagall said, turning to leave.

"Minevra, I think you should return this pair personally." Flitwick handed her a pair of lacy pink and purple stockings. Minevra glowed bright red for a moment. She snatched the stockings away and left quickly. The door shut behind her and Dumbledore broke into jolly laughter, accompanied by Flitwick.

**_A/N I'm having to update this chapter to add this, as I am unable to post new chapters. I'm not sure what's going on, or why I'm not able to put new chapters up. I'll get it sorted out as soon as I can, and I should have at least two new chapters for you when I do. _**


	6. A Feast and A Tragedy

**_A/N Been having issues getting chapters to update. I'll keep trying to get them out for you all._**

Harry and Draco sat across from the Weasley twins. It was just days before Halloween, but no more pranks had been done.

"We called you here today to discuss the prank war that you started." Fred gave the first years in front of him a heavy glare.

"We feel that we need to reign in our efforts, to cut back on innocent causalities." His twin continued.

"And further punishment." Fred finished. The Blacks exchanged looks.

"So what do you suggests then?" Harry asked. The twins paused. The kink in their plan.

"Well, see… we don't have an alternative. Yet."

"We're working on something, but it's hard to find a good two on two competition." George shrugged. Harry nodded.

"I understand. How about a temporary truce? Just until we find a better way to direct our efforts." Draco suggested. The twins agreed. This was acceptable.

"We'll game back on after Christmas, whether we have an alternative or not." Harry shocked everyone. But, it was a fair idea. More nods, a few hand shakes, and the truce was set. They parted ways, The twins off to find a new way to prove their worth over the cunning Black Brothers and their sneaky friends. Harry and Draco returned to the common room. When they got there, Harry saw Anthony holding Hedwig, who had a letter tied to her leg.

"What you got there, girl?" He asked, taking her from his friend.

"She wouldn't let me take it, but it's got the symbol of the DMLE on it. You aren't in any trouble, are you Harry?" Anthony seemed rather worried. Harry shrugged and tore open the letter.

Dear Mister Black,

It has come to my attention that you are one of many victims of the abuse Professor Severus Snape has been doling out on his students. We at the DMLE are investigating this matter officially, and throughly. We request a pensive memory of your first day in class with the Professor. A representative of the DMLE will be arriving on the 1st of November to collect this memory and the statements of any students willing to come forward with their own memories. We will get justice.

Sincerely,

Madame Amelia Bones

DMLE Head.

Harry stared at the page for several long moments.

"You guys wont believe this, but the DMLE is after Snape. They're going over Dumbledore's head for it too. " He said,slightly dazed. He was overheard by more than just his friends.

"What? Snape is under investigation? Are they taking anybodies statements?" Many of the older students gathered around, all trying to see the letter or asking if they can help. By the next day, every member of the Ravenclaw house was set to give memories of Snape's classes. Word had also spread to the other houses, who's students were also preparing for the arrival of the DMLE. Only the Slythrins seemed unhappy about the predicament. Them, and Dumbledore. He called Harry to his office the night before Halloween. Harry was surprised to see Susan and Snape already there.

"You should expel these brats! They've slandered my name and the name of Hogwarts as a whole!' Snape ranted. Susan glared furiously at Dumbledore, but refused to speak.

"Now, Severus, I'm sure this is all just a great misunderstanding. Ah, Harry, you're here. Now we can begin. It's come to my attention that the DMLE will be sending an Auror to the school, to collect a memory from you, Harry. May I ask that I be the first to see it? I might be able to save the DMLE a bit of trouble, if I can quell this disagreement here and now." Dumbledore gave the children a grandfatherly smile. Susan wasn't buying. She did what any responsible 11-year-old girl would do. She stuck her tongue out at Snape and settled back into her chair, arms folded caroused her chest. Harry tried not to laugh at her antics.

"No." He said, sitting next to Susan. She shot him a winning smile. His loyalty to her and her aunt made her very pleased about her friend selection. Dumbledore suppressed a frown.

"Now, Harry. Surely you don't want to waste the valuable time of the people set to protect us on a silly squabble? Just give me the memory, and this can be ended here." a quick silence charm kept Snape from adding his input. Dumbledore knew this would take great tact, and the potions master was a polite as a brick to the face.

"No, I don't. But since they've decided to come here without me or Sue asking, then I guess they don't consider it a waste of time. I'm sure Madame Bones doesn't think the safety of her niece and only heir to the Bones Family, an Ancient and Noble family I might add, is a waste of time. I mean, if she can't trust the teachers here not to abuse their power, and in turn their students, then She should know about it and have the chance to remove her niece completely and enroll her in a better school. I know Sirius feels the same. Maybe that's why he donated so much money to the DMLE last month. To ensure they had the resources to investigate Hogwarts." Harry spoke like a boy many years older, as a boy nearly ready to take over as the Head Of the Potter family. Dumbledore's twinkling eyes went dull and harsh. He took a breath to calm his anger at the boy and his hufflepuff friend.

"Severus has my upmost confidence, Mister Potter. I am sure this is just a great misunderstanding." He said carefully. Susan laughed.

"If that Death Eater has your confidence, then I'm sure Aunt Amelia will find nothing wrong with those memories. Harry sin't the only one contributing, you know. Most of the student body is putting in a memory or five. In fact, the only ones not putting anything in are the Slythrins." She said standing. "Come on Harry. We don't need to be here anymore. Not without our House Heads." She turned to leave. Harry stood and followed. Dumbledore wanted to insist that they stay until they handed over the memories, but apparently that wouldn't help anymore. And they were right about needing a House Head to escort them. So he watched them go. Snape's face was purple with rage. Dumbledore sighed and pinched his nose, knowing that Severus's coming rant would be a doosey. He released the spell and braced himself.

Harry and Susan could hear Snape's screaming from the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the Headmaster's office. Susan was too angry for words, and stomped off to her common room, Leaving Harry to his own devises. He wanders about the castle for a while, getting himself hopelessly lost. After a few hours of going in circles, Harry decided to start trying doors. Maybe one would be a short cut back to humanity. He followed long, twisty halls, checked behind dusty banners and tapestries. Nothing. He'd nearly given up hope when he came to a locked door. Putting his ear to the door, he could hear a slow, loud breathing coming from inside.

"_Alohomora." _He whispered. A light thunk told his the door was open. He pushed the door a little and peered inside. Three giant canine heads lay on the floor, resting. Drool pooled by the mouth of one head, body parts of what Harry hoped to be an animal by the other to. Harry's chest tightened. Fear coursed through him as he racked his brain for an answer. It was a cerberus. He slammed the door shut and ran. He didn't look back to see if he'd woken it up. He didn't stop either. He just ran. He didn't even care if he got more lost than he was before. Just so long as he got as far away from the monster behind that door as possible. He ran and ran and ran. Right into a giant. Rather, a half giant.

"Wha' yeh doin' on the third floor? It's dangerous fer a kid. You don' seem to be more than a firs' year? Lemme help you up." The huge man lifted harry from the spot on the floor he'd ricochet to. "Why, Harry! Harry Potter! I knew yer folks, I did. It's good ter finally meet yeh, lad. How's old Sirius holdin' up?" The giant bombarded the still dazed Harry with questions.

"C-c-cerberus." He stuttered. The Giant stopped.

"Fluffy? Wha yeh interested in Fluffy, fer? Is tha' why yeh're up here, lad? Don' you know that Fluffy isn' all tha' safe fer a kid?"

"You named it?" Harry squeaked in disbelief. "Who are you? Who names a cerberus? Fluffy?" Harry couldn't quite wrap his mind around the idea. The giant looked a little put out.

"Yeh don' know who I am?" He asked sadly. Harry racked his brain again, having difficulty due to adrenaline. He did remember stories Sirius would tell him a drake about a loony, but lovable, half giant that had an affinity for dangerous animals.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked. The half giant brightened.

"Yeh do know me! Or o' me. Oh Harry, it's so good to see yeh again! I haven' seen yeh since yeh were a wee little thin'!"

"You… you knew my parents?" Harry asked, Hagrid's words setting in.

"Righ' you are, Harry. They was some of me bees' friends, they was." He sniffled a bit, fat tears rolling down a furry face. Harry's heart nearly jumped out of his cheat. He'd had a great childhood, but still had dreams where is parents had lived, had raised him themselves.

"Could….could we meet up sometime? I.. I really want to know about them." Harry expected Hagrid to say no. The man obviously had better things to, other than entertaining a little boy's wishes. But Hagrid smiled and pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug.

"O' course yeh can! You jus' come by me cabin, it's near the forrest. Anytime after your classes let out. We'll have tea, you and me, lad." Harry nearly cried with the huge man. Hagrid released the boy, and lead him back to the entrance hall.

"Yeh need ter be more careful, yeh hear? Don' go getting los' no more. Come see me soon, Harry." Hagrid turned a left eh caste. Harry nearly skipped back his common room. He couldn't wait to tell Draco about this new link to his parents.

**Halloween Day**

The day itself was fairly boring. The boys went to classes, Snape being suspiciously absent from his. Thankfully the sub was a 6th year Hufflepuff, rather than Percy Weasley again. After potions class, Ron caught up with Harry and Draco. Several other Gryff were loitering around in this particular hallway as well, as their next class was potions.

"Dear God, Granger is a pest. Know it all little tat, no wonder she doesn't have any friends." Ron said. Harry turned to yell at him for being a tat himself, but he was run over by a sobbing Granger. Draco just glared at Ron.

"Good going, Weasley. You made a girl cry. I hope you feel like a big man. Come on Harry." Draco pulled Harry up to his feet and the pair got as far away from the red-headed fool as possible. The rest of the school day was quiet. They didn't see hide nor hair of Weasley, which put them in a great mood. That, coupled with the grand Hogwarts Feast in their immediate future, set them high off in the clouds. They met up with Anthony and TErry in the great hall. Like at the beginning of the year feast, the great hall was decorative heavily. Floating pumpkins and candles danced over their heads, ghost flews around scaring the crap out of people, and the twins had several punch bowls spiked with god knows what. Over all, it was a great time. Until Hagrid came bursting through the doors, screaming for back up.

"There's a Troll! In the Dungeons!" Teachers and students began to panic. A well cast sonorous charm made Dumbledore the star of every one's focus.

"No one is to leave this hall. Professor Lupin, Hagrid, and Professor Flitwick, you follow me to the troll. We will handle this. The rest of you, stay here. Enjoy the feast. But do not leave. " He glared at the Weasley twins." Minevra, I leave you in charge. Keep them safe." And with that, the three professors and Hagrid left the hall. A hush fell over the students, most too terrified to continue eating. The younger girls clung to their friends or older siblings for comfort. McGonagall and Sprout patrolled along the tables keeping an eye on as many students as possible. Sadly, they missed two.

Neville Longbottom was not a brave little boy. Not by a long shot. But as he and Ron Weasley searched the halls for little Hermione Granger, he had to keep telling himself the opposite. After all, it was only because he insisted they had to find her that they were even out here. But he felt Ron was responsible for the girl, so here they were. They's reached 2nd floor bathroom before they heard her sobs. The boys pushed open the door to the girls bathroom, Ron complaining loudly that they couldn't be seen in a girl's bathroom.

"Hermione?" Neville called out.

"Go away!' She shouted though her tears. Ron started for the door.

"There's a troll, Hermione, we have to get back to the great hall!" Neville refused to give up. He grabbed Ron's arm. Ron screamed.

"Ph, come on Weasley, I didn't grab you that hard." Is what Neville wanted to say. But it's rather hard to say anything when you've been smashed through a wall by a large blunt weapon. Neville didn't even see the troll before his world went dark.

Ron was not as lucky. The troll lifted the boy by his hair and held him at eye level. The stink that came of the beast was enough to make Ron's eyes water. He whimpered pitifully. Hermione chose that moment to leave the stall she'd been hiding in. Maybe if she' hadn't left, or hadn't screamed when she saw the troll, she'd have had better luck. Sadly, her screams caught the attention of a very hungry troll. It's only reason for being in castle anyway was for a quick snack. And little girls are much tastier than little boys. Boys tended to be a little gamey. So the troll tossed the red haired boy aside and snatched up the girl. Ron's vision fades some, but he was still awake enough to be horrified by the Troll's table manners. It didn't help that the troll was messily evoking the one girl who'd ever tried to help him with anything, other than his mother. Blood spattered the walls, but the dazed Ron didn't have the energy to be disgusted. All he wanted now was sleep. He closed his eyes, voices of rescue echoing in his head.

Flitwick nearly lost his dinner when he saw the mess in the girls bathroom. They'd been too late. The girl's scream hadn't alerted them in time. Lupin and Dumbledore quickly dispatched the troll, while Flitwick began vanishing the blood and gore. Hagrid wasn't quite as strong as the professors, and was vomiting and crying in one corner. They found the Weasley boy alright, unconscious and probably concussed, but alive. The Longbottom boy was less alive, but breathing. Rushing them to hospital wing became a priority for Hagrid and Flitwick. Lupin and Dumbledore headed back to the Headmaster's office, to contact the girl's parents. Thankfully, they were muggles, and could be obliviated into believing they never even had a child. Hagrid carried Flitwick and the two injured boys to the infirmary. It was going to be a long night of wait and see.

Madame Pomfery was rushing back and forth. The Weasley boy had been incredibly fortunate, having only received a concussion. She had him awake and fit again in mere minutes. The Longbottom boy, however, wasn't so lucky. Nearly every bone in his body was broken, or shattered. She'd had to vanish so many, she lost count. Regrowing bones was nasty business, and this child had to regrow almost his whole skeleton. The internal damages were almost as bad. Rupture spleen, collapsed lung, bruising everywhere. He might need a new kidney before the night was over. If he lived that long. Madame Longbottom would not be pleased about this. Pomfery shuddered at all the nasty press this would bring down on Hogwarts. A muggleborn girl dying was one thing. A sad, but mostly unimportant thing. The death of a pure blood from an Ancient and Noble house, however, could end with the closing of Hogwarts. She had a 7th year who was working as her apprentice floe St. Mungo's. It was the only shot this child had left.

Dumbledore returned to the Great Hall. The air was think and tense, no one saying anything above a whisper. Dumbledore sighed.

"I regret to inform you all, that there has been a great tragedy in our school tonight. Three Students, all Gryffindor 1st years, were attacked by a troll that had found it's way into he castle." Dumbledore paused, the students giving a collective gasp. Many of the Gryffindores were counting heads, trying to figure out who was missing. "Mister Weasley was teh least injured, and shall be returning to his common room in the morning. Mister Longbottom is being rushed to St. Mungo's for further treatment. And, most unfortunately, Miss Granger has already succumb to her injuries. A memorial service shall be held tomorrow morning, in her honour." And with that, Dumbledore left through a back door. The House Heads hurried their students to their dorms, calling an early curfew. No one minded. Harry, Draco, Anthony, and Terry all set on Harry's bed. They's all had a good cry over this mess, privately. Now they sought each other's comfort. They talked about nothing for several hours, just trying to put the night behind them. Just before Sleep took them, Draco spoke up.

"I... I know I never liked her. None of us did. But... I never wanted her dead." He said sadly. Harry frowned.

"Do you think that she'd still be dead, if we'd stopped her in the hall ways this morning? That's why she missed the feast..." Even as the words left Harry's lips, the guilt settled into their bones. Only Terry was unaffected by it.

"No. You didn't do this. You didn't insult her, you didn't make her cry, and you certainly didn't let a troll in. You didn't do anything wrong." Terry said, standing. He gave Harry and Draco awkward hugs that they appreciated more than they'd ever say. With Terry's last reassuring words on their minds, The boys eventually fell asleep, still sprawled out on Harry's bed.


	7. Investigations For Everyone!

**_A/N Seems like the chapter issue is over. At least, that's what they tell me. We'll see, wont we?_**

The next morning, a line of students and staff poured out of the great hall. People who'd never even looked at Hermione Granger cried whole heartedly over her death. A illusionary version of the Granger child sat on an ornate chair, waving to people as they past the closed coffin where her remains lay. Professor Dumbledore stood behind her to maintain the Illusions. The bright colours and festivity that covered the hall the night before were replaced with dark, somber banners emblazoned with the Gryffindor shield. Flitwick had charmed the Lions on the banners to shed tears, to emphasize the sadness in the air. The Auror that accompanied Madame Bones to the school was shocked that a student had been killed on school grounds. Amelia wasn't the happiest person either. The child that died was in the same year as her niece, as were the boys who were also attacked. The timing of it all didn't sit right with her either. The night before she and her Auror were set to arrive, three students attacked, two of them fatally. The Longbottom child would need a miracle to recover. Whatever the desired result of this attack was, she doubted that it involved a full out investigation by her people. But that's exactly what she had in mind.

"Kingsly," She took her Auror aside. "I want you to take as many statements as you can. Talk to every student you can get close to. Find out what happened. I'll go speak to Dumbledore." Amelia handed him an extra notebook. She, and most of her Aurors, preferred muggle notebooks and pens for field work. Much simpler than carrying about parchment and quills. Kingsly nodded and headed off for a group of 7th years. Amelia went straight for the headmaster, tapping her wand to charmed piece of sting that served as a simple communication devise. It alerted nine other Aurors that were waiting for the signal down in Hogsmeade. It was Amelia's 'The Shit Just HIt the Fan' signal. The Aurors jumped to order and made for Hogwarts. Amerlia approached Dumbledore.

"Ah, madame Bones. I'd forgotten you were set to arrive today. sadly, we've had a great tragedy hearer at Hogwarts. Perhaps a raincheck is order?" Dumbledore was a smooth talker, that much Amelia couldn't deny. She smiled sweetly.

"I'm afraid not, Albus. We need to take as many statements as possible. It's strange, but the DMLE wasn't informed of this accident last night? Why is that, Albus?"

"I assure you, had it been more than just an accident, I would have sent an owl out immediately. But it was simply an unfortunate set of events. No need for police. I must insist we reschedule your interviews with the children. Surely you understand that their grief from this disaster will affect their statements?" Dumbledore pushed. Amelia shook her head.

"No. We'll collect statements on your potions master and this event, today. I've already got Aurors on the task." The string in her pocket warmed, letting her know that the others had arrived. Kingsly was probably passing down orders as she spoke. Dumbledore didn't even try to hide his fronw.

"That's highly unethical, Amelia." his eyes twinkled. She glanced away, avoiding eye contact.

"Regardless, Albus, it's happening now. I'll be happy to take your statement on this, if you'd like." Another sweet smile. Dumbledore relented. She followed him back to his office, leaving her Aurors to do what needed to be done.

Kingsly filled another pensive vial. It surprised him just how many students were willing to come forward against their potions instructor. And the things they told him about those classes. He shuddered. How could this man still have a job? He conjured another vial, inserting the memory of a third year hufflepuff boy. Diggory, Amos's son. Even this upstanding young man, a boy Kingsly had never heard a negative thing from, had nothing good to say about Severus Snape. Pocekting the vial in a magically enlarged pocket, Kingsly continued his questions.

By the end of the day, the Aurors had gathered 473 memories for the pensive, 918 written statements, and 6 magical photos of the Potions class room. It blew Kingslys mind that the class had been moved to an underground room with no windows. What happened when something exploded? How were the students unable to cast bubble-headed charms supposed to escape without inhaling fumes? With these findings, Severus Snape would never work in the field of potions making again. Dumbledore would have to pull some mighty sting strings to keep his job as well, but as Chief Warlock, it wouldn't be a problem. For him, at least. Kingsly and the nine other Aurors carted the evidence back to the ministry. It was set to be a very long night of processing.

Amelia said her goodbyes to the Headmaster.

"I'll send you a copy of everything we collected today, Albus." She left, suppressing a smile. Dumbledore was furious. Snape was a valuable ally to have, but the way things were going, he was an ally Dumbledore would have to give up. A shame, really, given the man's connections with Voldemort. Once this case was thoroughly investigated, Snape would be on the chopping black for being a Death Eater. Even Dumbledore's upmost confidence wouldn't save him a second time, especially since children were involved. Dumbledore sighed. He needed a new Potions Master now. Perhaps Slughorn would still be up to teaching?

Ronald Weasley lay in his bed in the Gryffindor Dorms. He hadn't gone to her memorial service. He couldn't. He wasn't prepared to face the girl he'd murdered. Guilt seeped into every pore. Ron rolled over in his bed, trying not to cry again. That's all he could seem to do, ever since he woke up screaming. He didn't dare sleep. He'd have to watch it again. Watch that monster tear Hermione apart, devouring her. So much blood. Ron shivered. None of his dorm mates understood. They kept their distance now, anyway. Maybe they thought he'd kill them too? Ron sniffled a bit, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve. He couldn't even bring himself to write home to mother, for advice. She's probably blame him as well. After all, he was a murderer.

Susan tried not to feel so happy, but even the death of a girl she didn't know couldn't quell her pleasure. Her Aunt had come through with her promise. Snape's days as a professor were numbered. Maybe now she'd learn something in that class?

Harry and Draco sat in the Ravenclaw common room, nose deep in their books. They didn't go to Hermione's memorial. They chose to grieve by secluding themselves in their own worlds, worlds where knowledge and power ended suffering and pain. Terry didn't bother going either. He'd offered to run to the kitchens for food, his main concern keeping the Black Brothers from falling to pieces. Anthony went, just so one of them could say they did. That, and he truly felt bad for the girl. She hadn't been well liked, or even well tolerated. But her memorial was full of people claiming how much they would miss her, and how they loved her. It made him sick. Her dorm mates were the worst, screeching and sobbing about their lost 'friend'. Anthony was only down there for an hour or so before he gave up and went back to the common room. Some people would do anything for attention.

As November wore on, the days growing colder and the nights growing longer, a sense of normalcy fell on Hogwarts. Old routines were picked up where they left off, and people continued along as if nothing ever happened. The only person still hung up on Granger's death was Ron Weasley, but no one paid him any mind. Even the twins were more focused on other things, choosing their next great prank over the well being of their youngest brother. Fred and George had finally found a way to Prank those Black brothers without breaking the truce. And the answer was nifflers.

"Are you sure? Nifflers?" Fred expressed his doubts. George gave him a confidant smile.

"Yes. We give Harry and his friends all special tokens of our esteem, as a peace offering. Those will be laced in gold and niftier pheromones. Then, we set nifflers one, two, and four on the Ravenclaw Dorms. Harry, Draco and the other two will be the only targets, cause of the pheromones, and they'll search for hours looking for niftier three, which doesn't exist." George thought it was brilliant. Fred was a little more skeptical.

"Why not just set the nifflers loose on the whole school? We don't need to prank them directly. More like… frame them." Fred was the real mind behind the twins. George was the muscle. It worked for them. George agreed to the revised plan.

A week later, George and Fred found themselves on the third floor, three peeved nifflers lousy restrained next to them. The nifflers each had a bright pink number dyed into their fur.

"Okay, let's find a room to release number one in, and get out of here. I have a bad feeling about this floor." Fred said, further loosening the binds on the first niffler. George pointed to a think wooden door.

"This one is unlocked. Let's see what's inside, shall we?" The twins pushed the door open. Time seemed to slow down for them. They opened the door and found themselves face to face with three large dogs. No. One large dog, three heads. They screamed. Dropping the first niffler, they ran. They didn't try to save it, it was far too late for niffler one. Quick levitation spells saved the other nifflers by milliseconds. Neither boy looked back as they ran screaming to the great hall.

"What, may I ask, are you two doing?" Oh no. McGonagall. The twins froze, still levitating nifflers two and four.

"Um…."

"Well?" She demanded. This was bad. They had no way to honestly explain their motives without mentioning the cerberus.

"Professor?" It was Anthony Goldstein. Three sets of eyes landed on him.

"Yes, Mister Goldstein?" McGonagall glared at him. The first year gulped.

"They were acting as a distraction for me. I was going to set up a prank in the great hall while you were busy with them." He said, shutting his eyes tightly. 'Please believe me' he thought desperately. He'd been coming back from the library when he'd overheard them. If they'd run into the same monster Harry had mentioned before, then he needed to speak with them.

"Very well. Detention for all of you. Tomorrow night, my office. Bring quills. Now get back to your dorms, before I start adding to it." She waved them off. Surprised that she didn't escort them back, the twins turned to Anthony.

"Why would a wee ickle firstie," One started

"Stick up for us?" The other finished.

"Because, judging by your girlish screams of terror, " Anthony's stare dared them to do something, " You tow saw the same thing Harry saw. A cerberus." Fred paled. George took the offensive.

"And what if we did see a cerberus?"

"Then you should meet us in the library tomorrow after classes, just before our detention. Harry has an idea."Anthony turned and left, leaving the twins to gawk at each other. This could very well be interesting for them.

**The next day.**

The four Ravenclaws sat a crossed from their Gryffindor elders.

"So, what's this about a cerberus on the third floor?" Fred asked. Harry and Draco glanced at each other.

"We think it's protecting something. Did you see the trap door?" SInce his own first encounter, harry had gone back with drake to get a better look. That's when they noticed the door covered by a giant paw. Neither twin had seen it though, as was confirmed by their confused looks.

"What about it?"

"We want to know what through that door. So, we propose a challenge." Anthony said. The twins raised one eye brow each.

"Oh?" George could barely contain his excitement from being issued a challenge. He lived for such things.

"First group to get throughout the door wins. Easy as that." Terry put his hands on the table. Fred and George looked at each other, conversing in a way only twins could.

"What if there's more door? What if it's a whole chamber of doors and challenges?" George asked. Harry frowned.

"We hadn't thought of that. I guess…. I guess that the first one to make it all the way through wins." This worked for every one there. With a couple of nods and hand shakes, the game was on.

Later, after Anthony and the Twins had shuffled off to their detention with McGonagall, Harry made his way to the groundskeeper's shack.

"Harry!" The cheerful half giant greeted him with another bone crushing hug.

"Hey Hagrid. I've come to ask you something." Harry looked worried. Hagrid frowned.

"It's no abou' what happened to tha Ganger girl, is it?" Hagrid led him inside, setting him down on an oversized couch. Harry nodded.

"That, and Fluffy. What happens if he breaks loose?If he decides he need a first year snack? If-" Harry's panic was cut off.

"Now don' yeh worry 'bout that, Harry. Fluffy ain't no harm to yeh. He's sweet as a pie, and a real music lover to boot. One song, he's ou' like a light." Hagrid gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. It felt more like a punch to Harry, but the meaning wasn't lost on him.

"Th-thanks Hagrid. I was really scared." Harry was being honest. He had other reasons, of course, but his fear was genuine."Why's there a cerberus in a school, anyway?"

"Tha's none of your business, Harry. That's between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel, yeh hear?" Harry nodded, knowing better than to question Hagrid further. It didn't dawn on the large man how important the information he'd just given to an 11-year-old was. The unusual pair enjoyed a cup of luke warm tea and some rock biscuits, then Hagrid escorted Harry back to his common room. It took Harry less than a minute to gather his friends, except Anthony, and tell them what he'd learned.

"Music, huh? Damn. None of us know how to sing or play an instrument." Terry bite his lip.

"Maybe Anthony does, or knows an alternative. But who is Nicolas Flamel?" Draco turned to Harry, who shrugged.

"The name is familiar, but I can't unite place it. Research time?" Nods from all around. The challenge just took a very interesting turn.

**December**

Harry sighed, slamming the book shut. At this rate, it would be well into spring time before they found any answers. Not one book in the library had anything on Nicolas Flamel. They didn't bother asking Madame Prince, as she was more likely to screech at them about proper care of her precious book. The library in the common room didn't have any answers either. Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It's only been a week. We'll find something, eventually. I mean, look how easy it was to find a music source?" They'd found out after Anthony had returned from that he knew how to play Violin. Something about being a proper Jewish young man, and his somewhat crazy grandmother. Either way, it worked in their favour.

"I know," Harry sighed again, "It's just so frustrating, having this information on the tip of my tongue and not being able to remember it."

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong places." Terry said, looking up from his tome on famous wizards of the last 500 years.

"What do you mean?" Anthony leaned over the table and his own book on dangerous beasts. Better safe than cerberus food.

"Well, Hagrid said it was between Flamel and Dumbledore, right?" Many nods pushed Terry to continue, "So why not look up the headmaster himself?" It was simple, but brilliant. The boys paused to stare at each other, basking in Terry's idea. Then they broke, each going to the far reaches of the library shelves in search of material on their all knowing headmaster. It didn't take long for them to find stuff. Harry made it back to the table first, carrying 2 books featuring Dumbledore. He'd barely begun to read when Draco arrived, 3 books of his own.

"Seems the headmaster likes himself quite a bit, no?" Draco said. Harry laughed and went back to his book. When Anthony and Terry returned, both carrying 5 book each, Harry saw the narcissism Draco had mentioned. Only one of the book was written by Dumbledore himself, but they all had entire chapters devoted to him.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. What a mouth full." Draco laughed. The other boys smiled, and Draco continued. "Best known for his discovery of twelve uses for dragon's blood and work in Alchemy with Nicolas Flamel." Suddenly, all four boys were crowded around the book. Draco turned to a reference page for Flamel.

"Nicolas Flamel, and his wife Perenelle, are the only known creators of the Philosopher's Stone, an ancient and power artifact know for it's abilities for turning iron to gold and for creating an elixir of life." Draco read the last words very slowly. already, the gears in Harry's head were turning at high speeds. If the stone could do what he hoped it could, the little game with the twins just became a game of life or death.


	8. Their Sacrifice

**_A/N Another Day, another Chapter. Still having issues with , but at least I can give y'all updates again. _**

With Christmas fast approaching, most students quickly put the recent tragedies our of their minds. A think layer snow covered the school grounds, adding a sense of serenity to the campus. After classes, many house snow ball wars began, most ending in a teacher showing up to end a fight gone out of control. One such fight was at a somewhat 'friendly' Ravenclaw v Gryffindor snow ball fight. It was one of several attempts by the Weasley Twins to pull their younger brother from his current funk. Since October, Ron had taken to barely eating, and sleeping far less. His fatigue was clear to everyone, though his silence was a welcome change for most of his fellow Gryffindors. George had to literally carry Ron outside that day, otherwise the boy would have sat in the common room moping. Harry and Draco put together a quick team to face off with the twins, taking two second year girls on their team for fairness. Neither girl seemed to thrilled to be there beyond spending time with the famous Boy-Who-Lived. The girls, Cho and Marietta, spent most of the game hanging around just out of range and complaining about how cold it was. Anthony, Draco, and Terry did their best to Ignore them, but Harry felt the need to encourage their participation. A few half hearted throws and a foot stomped in frustration at him ended this train of thought for the most part. It was little wonder that the twins, their friend Lee, and the two Gryffindor girl chasers, took an early lead and held it. It was after a particularly large snowball hit her the Marietta started whining.

"Come on Cho, this is boring. I'm cold and wet and tired." She pouted. Even Cho had to roll her eyes.

"We're doing this for Harry. He invited us because he thinks we're cool." Cho tried to take Marietta to one side and straighten her out. It didn't work.

"But I don't want to help him make his murderer friend feel better! I want to go inside and read!" Everyone in ear shot froze. The twins shot nasty looks at the second year Ravenclaw. Harry just frowned. He shook his head in disappointment, causing Cho to huff and stomp her foot.

"Now look what you've done! Harry's mad at us." She hissed. Draco snapped.

"That's all you're worried about, is it?" He demanded. Cho nodded, wide eyed. Draco sneered. "Oh, gone on then. No one wants you two slags here anyways." He waved them off. Marietta scurried off, not bothered by the insult. Cho decided to stand up for herself.

"That's no way to talk to women, Draco." She chided. Seeing how this was going to play out, The Gryffindors hurried off, the twins dragging a sobbing Ron behind them. There was no telling if Marietta was what made him cry, seeing as he'd been in and out of tears for nearly two months now. Harry waved Terry and Anthony off as well. No need to get them in trouble with the upcoming argument.

"Well it's a damn good thing there aren't any women about. Just a silly little girl with a narcissistic streak." He huffed back. Cho's face went red.

"Oh, what do a couple of first years know, anyway?" She stormed off. Harry and Draco shared a shrug. They'd been expecting a huge tantrum from her. They headed back up the stairs when a rouge snowball knocked Draco in the back of the head.

"What the hell?"

"Four months? Four months we've been in school and you haven't even said hi to me?" the high pitched voice behind them froze them in their tracks. Harry and Draco slowly turned to face their irate cousin. Nymphadora Tonks help another snowball aloft.

"Nymmie! Cousin! How are yo- oof!" Draco took another snow ball to the stomach.

"I told you not to call me Nymmie!" Tonks screeched at them. Harry narrowly dodged another snowball aimed at his head.

"We've been busy?" He tried. A near miss buzzed past his ear. He gulped.

"A little busy is a week, at best. What you two have done is sheer negligence! I taught you two most of what you know and this is how you thank me? Bet you didn't even know I had a hand in the Sock War of '91, did you?" They tried to shake their heads to the negative, but ducking out of the range of snowballs made that a feat within itself. She hurled snowballs at them for a good five minutes before Draco came up with a brilliant plan.

"We'll take you shopping!" Tonks paused, snowball primed to fly.

"Oh?" She asked. Draco and Harry hesitated.

"Y-yeah. Each of us. Separately. Draco can take you the day after we get back to Grimwauld place. I'll take you on Christmas Eve." Harry said quickly. Tonks thought about this.

"You'll take me shopping, where ever I want?" Two nods in agreement, " On Christmas Eve?" More nods. "Deal." Harry and Draco sighed in relief. "But if you tow ever ignore me for this long again, I'll use some of the less savory Black Family spells on you.I think Aunt Bellatrix created a shrinking spell that's supposed to be quite painful. Both boys paled. Tonks just laughed at them. From then on, each boy made sure to see Tonks at least once a week, her quirkiness making the time fly to the 20th. Tonks spent most of the time bouncing between gripping at them for forgetting her for so long, and enthusing about shopping for Christmas. When it came time to board the train back to King's cross, Draco and Harry were regretting the upcoming shopping trip.

**December 20th, on the train home.**

"I know what Fluffy is protecting." Harry spoke to the twins, who shared a compartment with him and Draco. Fred inched to the edge of his seat.

"And?"

"and I think we can use it. To help you, Ron, and your whole family. Maybe even the Grangers." George sucked in a breath.

"How do you plan to help the Grangers, Harry? They lost a kid. Not a whole lot we can do about that." He said. Harry grinned without joy.

"Or is there? Tell me George, you ever heard of the Philosopher's stone?" Harry asked. The twins exchanged dark looks.

"Are you suggesting that that's what Fluffy is guarding? The stone?" Fred frowned. It wasn't very likely.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. But it also means that there are more traps between us and the stone. It'd be crazy to just leave a cerberus to guard it, given their inherent flaw." Harry paced the small compartment. Three sets of eyes followed him. Anthony and Terry had opted to remain at Hogwarts over the break in order to study more about what they could possibly come across while searching for the stone. Harry and Draco planned to do the same in the Black Library.

"What do you need from us?" George certainly was a smart one. Draco spoke up, borrowing his brother's grin.

"We need you to look for a ritual to raise the dead. The Prewett Family was known for necromancy and the like back in the 1600's, so maybe you two can get your hands on something we can use." His idea earned him some dark looks from the Weasley boys. They knew very well what their mother's family was infamous for.

"We'll see what we can do." was all Fred said. He and george knew very well what they were going to have to give up for that information, and it wasn't an easy choice. Nothing involving great Aunt Muriel Prewett was. Harry nodded and sat down.

"We'll look through the Black library, see what we can come up with." He said. George looked up at the younger boy, his eyes filled with a scary determination.

"What exactly is your plan, Black?" George asked, staring at Harry. Harry and Draco looked at each other and nodded.

"We want to use the stone. To bring her back." No one needed to ask who 'She' was. Fred bit his lip. That would fix many of their current problems. But the other use of the stone was too tempting to ignore.

"What about the iron to gold?" This didn't surprise anyone either. A poor family like the Weasley's needed a little help.

"We can do it, but we have to be careful not to flood the market." Draco was only a little hesitant to part with that. He wasn't wholly sure he trusted the twins not to overuse the gold making function. But the twins seemed okay with his answer. The train started to slow.

"We'll send you an owl with our progress." Was all the twins offered in the way of response before they climbed off the train. Sirius was waiting for the Black brothers, sitting in front of an open newspaper in his dog body. No one on the platform blinked an eye when the dog turned man and disapparated the boys home.

**Grimwauld Place, The next day.**

Harry chewed on his lip. Asking his father for dark tomes on ancient and barely legal spells and rituals was not an easy task. Draco was out with Tonks, spending obscene amounts of money on things that didn't matter much in the long run. So asking him for help or advice was out. He'd be indisposed for several more hours.

"What you thinking about, pup?" Sirius could always see through him. Harry sighed.

"I need to find a book about the Philosopher's stone." Hopefully half truths would be enough.

"And what do you need something like that for?" Maybe not. Whole lies would have to do.

"School project. Thought I'd get an early start on my potions project. Need to complete one to take Alchemy in third year, you know." Half truths laced with blatant lies. Very nice. Sirius nodded.

"Alright. My study, third shelf. Not a very exciting project idea, you know. Perhaps you should be a little more original?"

"Maybe. I am still a first year, though. I've got time, so long as I'm proactive about it." This answer seemed to pacify Sirius's curiosity. Harry made for the study. An Alchemist's Guide to The Philosopher's Stone. Oh boy. A formula book. Harry sighed and settled into a large chair in the study. This was set to be a long night.

**The Burrow, December 21st.**

George and Fred grasped each other's hand. It wasn't something they did often, but it gave them both great comfort to feel the other so close. Their decision wasn't an easy one. Their mother would be furious. Their father would be disappointed, but proud that they could make such a choice. Steeling themselves against the oncoming storm, they headed down the awkward stairs of their childhood home. If all went as planned, it might very well be the last time they did so. In the tiny kitchen, Molly bounced from stove to counter and back again, preparing as many fine dishes as she could. Over one shoulder, Great Aunt Muriel chided her.

"You've added too much salt, are you trying to kill me? You know I can't have too much salt. Don't add more water! Stupid child, you'll ruin it!" And so on and so forth. Molly was handling the pressure well, but every nut has to crack. George swallowed nervously, knowing it'd be him and Fred that crack this nut.

"Mother?" Fred spoke up, George's voice to shaky to be of any use. Molly paused.

"Yes, dear?" She'd long since given up trying to tell them apart, instead using pet names. Muriel stopped harping as well, interested as to what would make her nephews so nervous.

"We want…"

"That is, we need.."

"To ask Great Aunt Muriel something." Their tennis match style of speaking alerted Molly to some devious goings on. She called Arthur into the Kitchen. He eyed the boys carefully.

"Go on boys. Say what you need to say." He said in his infinite understanding. George took a deep breath, squeezing his twin's hand.

"We'd like it if we could continue the Prewett line." He said it quickly, afraid he wouldn't get it all out any other way. Molly dropped her spoon. It clattered to the ground, making a huge sound to break the silence. Muriel smiled.

"You do, do you? What make you think I'd allow such a thing?' As the only living Prewett, Muriel was the default head of house. She needed an heir, but the prankster twins were her last choice. Well, third to last. The youngest two Weasley's, that messy boy and the girl, were useless to her. A girl couldn't carry on the name and that boy just seemed too far gone to be bothered with. Molly spoke first, her voice tight and high pitched.

"A-are you sure this is what you want?" Her voice couldn't have been shaking anymore. Arthur stepped to her side, to support her. Without him, it was likely that she would have fallen. The twins nodded. Muriel smiled again, the many ways she could beat their high spiritedness out of them dancing through her head.

"I only need one heir. Not two. Why should I take you both? I don't need more than one." Fred and George were afraid of this. They really couldn't handle being separated.

"Insurance. You'll have two trained up to your liking in case something happens to one of us." Fred thanked his lucky stars for George's fast thinking. His answer please Muriel, judging by her toothy, goblin like smile.

"Alright, but one slip and you two are out on your asses." Muriel snapped her fingers. A scroll appeared in her hand. "I just need your parents to sign you both over to me. Oh, and after this year, I'm enrolling you in a real school. Hogwarts is for pansies and political nonsense. You'll be going to my alumni, Circe's. So you'd better study up on your transfiguration while you have the chance, or you'll be behind. I wont allow a failure to take over the Prewett Family. Now that I think about it, maybe it is good there are two of you, less chance of this being a total waste of my time and money." Muriel trailed off, her voice drowned out by Milly's sobs.

"My babies!" She latched on to the twins, sobbing into their hair. They tried to relax and keep from crying, but Molly's squeezes softened their resolve. Arthur signed the scroll. Molly cried. The twins went in search of their many siblings, to explain what they had done. Muriel just smiled. She had far too many things to put in motion to do much else.

**Hogwarts, December 21st.**

Anthony and Terry were not having much luck in their search for alchemy books. As it turned out, only 4th years and above were allowed accesses to those types of reading materials, and none of their elder house mates were willing to share that information. So far, this holiday of learning had not gone well for them. They decided on a little recon mission, since the alchemy was a dead end.

"How long do you think it'll stay asleep?" Anthony asked, plucking the strings of his violin. Terry shrugged.

"As long as you keep play, I'd assume. Let's not chance it though. Hurry and look down there." Terry held up a giant fuzzy paw. Anthony leaned over the trap door, still plucking out a rough tune.

"All I see is vines. Thick ones, too. What kind of plant you think it is?"

"No..huff…clue. We wont have Herbology until next year. What's it look like?"

"It's all green, and viney? I don't know. It's a plant." Anthony sighed and shut the trap door. Fluffy's growls of waking reminded them that continuous music was key. They escaped shortly after, their pants only slight damp.

**Grimwauld Place, December 25th. **

Last nights shopping trip with Tonks had worn him out. Three dresses, four bracelets, and several hundred galleons later, Harry was exhausted. But her forgiveness was enough to make it worth it. He slumped over his Christmas breakfast, unaware of the owl by his head. Draco intercepted quickly enough.

"Harry, you need to read this."

_Dear Harry and Draco,_

_We promised a letter of_ progress,_ and here it is. We've managed to get our hands on the ritual tomes you'd mentioned, without much effort. They've got a list of ingredients we'll need, including bones of the desired subject. You'll have better luck getting those than we will. We'll let you know if we find anymore. The list is attached._

_Sincerely,_

_Fred And George Prewett. _

Harry read and reread the names at the bottom.

"Just what has our request cost them?" He asked Draco, setting the letter down. Draco didn't have an answer either.

"Presents!" Sirius called from the other room. The brothers grinned and raced into the living room, their problems forgotten. Most of their presents were books, a Ravenclaw's dream. Harry received _101 Fancy Broom_ _Tricks,_and _So you think you know Hexes? A beginners guide to Dueling. _Harry was thrilled. Draco was given the second volume of the Dueling book and _Can't see me! Learning Disillusions._Good books for curious boys. The morning went well, until Sirius spotted a strange, unlabeled gift.

"It's for you, Harry." Sirius had his wand out. He cast a few scans on the gift, wary of it's contents.

"Should I open it?" Harry held it up, curious but cautious. Sirius nodded. Harry tore into the wrapping, pulling a silvery cloak from the box. A single note fell to the floor.

_Your father left this in my possession. Do take care of it. _

"The hell he did!" Sirius roared as he read the note. Harry and Draco flinched. Sirius hardly ever lost his temper, but it was best to avoid him when he did.

"Dad?" Draco whispersed. Sirius looked at the mildly freaked out boys. He sighed.

"Sorry boys. But that's James's invisibility cloak. I've been looking for it for years. James's will left it to me, so I could eventually give it to Harry. If he'd left it with someone else, he'd have told me." Sirius glared at the note. Harry blinked and voiced his thoughts out loud.

"I wonder what else Dumbledore has taken for 'safe keeping'?"

**St. Mungo's Hospital, Intensive Care Ward.**

Diane Lisle wasn't the best healer. She wasn't bad, but no one would ever call her a leader in the field. Hell, she'd been middle of the road in the Healer's Collegium. But when Great Aunt Augusta insisted that a family member tend to young Neville, Diane was the easiest choice. It was decent training, as the boy needed hourly muscle repairing and blood clotting potions, but Diane wanted more. She could have many other patients, potentially famous one. Ones that could help her get her practice. She was from a branch family, a cousin to the Longbottoms. She deserved more than watching a child waste away in a hospital bed. She flipped a lock of thick blonde hair out of her eyes and turned the page of her copy of Witches Weekly. She glanced up at her fading cousin, remembering how polite and sweet the boy had been, just months ago. He was raised to be the head of an Ancient and Noble house. It was expected that he'd have good manners. Now that he was out of commission, She supposed that her brother Andrew, or perhaps her other cousin Daniel, would become the next heir once Neville finally died. It wouldn't be long now. Neville's major organs, his lungs, kidneys, liver and pancreas, needed heavy spell work just to continue functioning. Those spells were draining for her, though, and sometimes she skipped them. Not like Neville could wake up and complain, and it certainly wouldn't hurt him anymore than he already was. It'd be a miracle if he ever opened his eyes again. It struck Diane as ironic, the fact that the last two generations of the Longbottom heirs had ended up in the permanent care wards of St Mungos. She twisted around in her chair, trying to get comfortable enough to enjoy her magazine, or possibly a nap. It would be another long night of nothing.

Three halls down, in the mental health ward, Alice Longbottom opened her eyes. No one noticed, of course. Not many nurses ever even came into the room. So when Alice Longbottom sat up for the first time in ten years, no one was around to call attention to it. Alice looked around the small room, her eyes settling on her husband. Memories flashed in her broken mind, replaying the night the Lestranges attacked. The tugging in her soul pulled her away from frank. He didn't need her. He was as broken as she, an empty husk withering away to nothingness. So Alice stood on ruined legs. Her first steps were shaky and clumsy, her muscles weak for a decade of bed rest. But she figured it out. She had to. He needed her. Her baby was in danger again and she needed to save him. Last time, she gave her mind for his life. This time she needed to give more. So, with agility and grace that shouldn't have been possible, she ran. She ran and ran and ran. No one noticed her either. A lone woman, clad in an open back hospital gown, running through the halls of the ICW at high speeds went entirely unnoticed. She nearly to her goal before someone screamed about her empty bed. Too late for them. She had to save her baby. He was lying in his own bed, barely alive. His mind a prisoner in his own body. Diane sat staring, unable to move or speak to her aunt who shouldn't be able to visit her son. But there she was. Alice put a finger to her lips and Diane nodded, her mouth slightly open from shock. Alice leaned over Neville and touched his face. Tears began to roll down her tired face.

"My baby. " Alice whispered. A Golden light encased Alice and Neville. The light filled the room and a good portion of the hall. Diane watched as Alice rose into the air, her eyes rolled back into her head. The glow intensified, Neville's eyes flew open and rolled back like Alice's. Diane would swear for years that she saw something fly between the Longbottoms, a wisp of light the slipped from Alice's lips into Neville's body before anyone could stop it. Healers and attendings came running in, just in time to see Alice collapse across her child's body, as of shielding him from an unknown harm. The head healer, a grumpy old woman name Marta Lee, called the chaos into order.

"What happened here, Healer Lisle?"

"I...I don't know."Diane could barely speak. The shock was still holding her in place. The head healer frowned and grunted. Diagnoses charms were cast on Alice, revealing some unsettling results. Somehow, durning her run through the wards, Alice Longbottom had sustained massive internal injuries. Many of her organs were ruined beyond repair. Her heart had stopped, ending any pain She could have been in. It was almost like she'd been smashed through a wall by a troll. They levitated her out of the room, down to the morgue. Marta stayed behind to check the boy. She didn't expect any change. He'd been unconscious since he'd been brought here nearly two months ago. A quick diagnosis charm cast without looking was all she needed. Only, the results were wrong. Marta paused. She stared at the child. The scan came back clean. He was healthy. No bruises or breaks. None of his organs were damaged. Neville took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh. Marta's eyes went wide. The scion of the house of Longbottom hadn't been able to use his own lungs so well since he arrived. She cast the charm again, thinking she'd made a mistake. Clean again. He'd recovered. Marta dropped her wand and ran back to the healer's station, shouting orders along the way. Madame Augusta would need to be informed that her grandson was okay.

**T****he Prewett Home, Northwich. December 27th.**

"You've somelarge shoes to fill, following after your uncles. They were quite the pair, talented in defense and potions. And transfiguration. Should have gone to Circe's, and would have if I'd gotten my way. Probably wouldn't have gotten themselves killed if they'd just listened to me. Fabian and Gideon were good boys, and I expect you two to hold yourselves to that standard." Muriel's rants had filled the week since they were taken into her care. They held to a resigned silence, an acceptance of their fate. Their eyes remained on the ground, even as Muriel assessed them.

"You'll need new clothes. Can't have the Heirs of an Ancient and Noble house dressed in rags. Are those hand-me-downs? go to Gringotts now, to get the money we'll need to re-outfit you and get you knew supplies. I know you'll only be at that school of yours for another semester, but Prewetts always look their best." She drug them off, through Diagon Alley. Seeing the inside of the Prewett vault turned their silence to outrage.

"You're rich?" Fred could barely keep his voice steady. All those years of poverty, and their aunt was loaded.

"Of course I am. I'd share with that silly bint you call a mother, if she'd let me. But as it stands, her pride will only allow me to pay your tuition. Yours and your younger brother. Probably have to pay for your sister, when her time comes." Muriel waved a lofty hand. She didn't care either way. Money wasn't an issue for her. The twin's rage turned on their mother. Pride shouldn't come before comfort. Muriel busied herself with dragging the boys from shop to shop, replacing all their belongings. By the end of the day, the Weasley twins no longer existed. Only the Prewett Twins remained.

"You'll need more books. You're too far behind on your transfiguration studies. Do you know Occlumency? No, no you wouldn't. Damned Headmaster only teaches it to the upper years, doesn't he? Very well, you'll need books on that as well. Have you two looked into Animagery? You're certainly old enough. You'll both learn that, wether you have forms or not. Better to know everything than only things you can use." The twins suppressed a sigh. It was going to be a very long time until they hit 17.

**Hogwarts, January 1st.**

They only had two more days before Harry and Draco returned. Terry was panicking. They'd only gotten as far as the troll hanging out under the Devil's snare. Progress was progress, but he and Anthony wanted to be able to hand Harry the stone when he returned. That wasn't going to happen. At least they had a better understanding of what they were up against. They were confidant that nothing would be able to keep them from the stone now.


	9. Tying Loose Ends

**_A/N New Chapter is here! Also, I'm thinking of possible animangus forms for the Twins. Ideas? Go a head and review! Or PM me. Either way will work. Also need forms for Terry and Anthony, but that wont be relevant as soon._**

**Ministry of Magic, January 2nd**

The Ministry was in chaos. Minister Fudge sat behind his desk, barking orders at what ever unfortunate intern happened by. Six howlers. And that was since breakfast. Six howlers over Severus Snape and his current employment at Hogwarts. As it turned out, parents weren't happy about the supposed abuse the young potions master had heaped on his students. Why he, the Minister of Magic, was on the receiving end of these howlers, was beyond him. He had more important things to do, and dealing with a rouge professor was beneath him! Fudge huffed and opened the next howler. Some unimportant family rife with impurities. No better than muggleborns, the lot of them. He wouldn't even bother opening these letters if not for Madame Bones and her damnable curiosity. But, she was the head of the DMLE and he had to at least pretend to care about her complaints. She did seem to be on top of the investigation as a whole, so she could have Snape fired and put in Azkaban by tomorrow, and that suited Fudge just fine. He never liked the grease ball anyway. The problem was Dumbledore. So far, the all knowing Headmaster had sent letter after letter, trying to squash the case against Snape. It tickled Fudge pink to deny the great leader of the light. To Fudge, this was one long power struggle. The children involved were just points in his favor.

Amelia Bones paced her little office. Even thought the ministry was far under ground, she had a specially enchanted window. It was set to Germany countryside, so a sweet pre-spring air floated into the office. Amelia leaned on the window seal and inhaled as much air as she could. The countryside was beautiful, a thin layer of snow still trickling down from the mountains off in the distance. It calmed her greatly. Over a thousand reports of abuse, all by Severus Snape. Since he'd accepted the position in '82, he'd degraded and devalued every student that walked into his class. There hadn't been a new Potion Master in those years either. Less than ten years and the whole Potions area of study and business had gone to hell because of one man. Amelia sighed. She summoned a small team of Aurors into her office. Three young recruits popped in, hands to their foreheads in salute. Amelia didn't turn around and face them, opting to stay at her window.

"You now have an arrest warrant for Severus Snape. You'll be in a school, so don't use force unless necessary. If it ever stops being a choice, you have right to use lethal force. Don't let him hurt the students. He's already proven he doesn't care about their well being and I wouldn't put it past him to use a child as a shield. Be careful of his house students. It's still the holiday, but we know atlas a few of them stayed over. He's been training mini death eaters since he took the job, so the Slythrin students may give you problems. Stun any that attempt to stop you, portkey them to a holding cell. We'll deal with them later. For now, make your primary target Snape. Dumbledore may step in. Do not go head to head with him. You will lose. If nothing else, he'll beat you into the ground with experience alone. It's unlikely he'll use lethal force, but don't count on it. Go. A second team will be two minutes behind you as back up. " Amelia turned to face them, giving them the go ahead to leave. The three popped out and the second team walked in. She gave them the same run down before sending them off to Hogwarts. She walked to her desk and pulled out a dragon skin vest. Sliding it on, she prepared a portkey keyed into the Hogwarts wards. It was now or never.

**Hogwarts, January 2nd.**

The halls were quiet. Very quiet. Dumbledore loved days like this. The serenity of an empty castle was a peace unlike any other. He sat in his office, admiring his vast collection of trinkets. Fawks sat on a post nearby, giving him a thoughtful look. The pure bird knew exactly what was about to happen. He'd been waiting for it for weeks. Snape gave him a dirty feeling, being a man forged in hate and anger. The tell tale tug of a ward breached brought Dumbledore to his feet.

"Seems we have visitors. I shall go greet them." Dumbledore said. Fawks could never tell if he announced things like that for his benefit or for the sheer vanity of thinking that an empty room gave a damn about what Dumbledore planned to do. Fawks gave Albus an encouraging trill and went to sleep. Nothing too exciting was about to happen.

The first Auror team tried to remain in calm arresting mode, but the idea of taking down Dumblredore's pet death eater under his nose put them all on edge. They came prepare for a fight, and it showed. All three of were covered from head to toe in dragon scale armor and various emergency portrays littered their persons. Each of them had a spare wand, secured in holsters attached to their off hands. Their main wands were up and ready in hand. They crossed the grounds and climbed the steps. All hell was about to break loose, they could tell.

Severus threw more clothes into his trunk. They were coming for him. He had to get out. Another robes, some potions, maybe a bezoar stone. Anything he could get his hands on went into the trunk. The wards to his office went off. They were almost there. He slammed the trunk shut and pulled out his portkey. It's take him to Diagon Alley. Hopefully that would be far enough for his to apparate to safety at the Dumbledore Manor. At least, that was what Dumbledore had planned. Snape had other ideas. And he'd heard that the Americas were nice this time of year. A they had a notable lack of Dark Lords running about making like difficult. Snape shrunk his trunk and activated the portkey just seconds before the door to his chambers was removed from its hinges. The familiar tug in his navel was mixed with a sense of relief and freedom. He had escaped.

The small Auror team broke into the potion master's chambers just in time to watch him fade from view.

"We missed him." One said. His teammate laughed.

"No we didn't."

"He just portkeyed away. We lost him."

"Nope. Dumbledore only thinks that portkey was for Diagon Alley. Made the switch myself. Snape's going to wake up in a very dark cell."

Sure enough, Snape reappeared in a small, dark room. Anti-apparation wards slammed down on him before he could react. HE could feel the draining pull of syphoning wards as well. No magic, no way to apparate. He still had his potions. In a shrunken trunk that he couldn't resize without magic. Full of fury and hate, Severus slammed himself against the bars of his tiny cell. He was busted. The world went dark, a sinking feeling of hopelessness confirming his new residence in Azkaban.

Dumbledore was furious. He'd made a perfect plan to aid Severus in his escape, and the fool had still ended up in prison. It was a valuable resource, lost. He paced his office. How did he miss them? He'd practically run to the main hall to greet them, but they still managed to get to the dungeons without running into him. Albus blamed Madame Bones for this mess. And her niece. Mostly her niece. Little brat was too self important for her own good. She should know better than to mess with the leader of the light. Dumbledore sighed and paced. He'd have to contact Slughorn now, a task he was not looking forward to. Slughorn was far too full of himself to control properly. Too focused on making connections that would benefit himself and only himself. There just weren't any other Potion's masters in England anymore, a development of his own design. With out other potions masters, his own potions company would thrive. Snape would brew all sorts of expensive potions, using various student vaults to buy the pricier ingredients, and Dumbledore would turn and sell them for incredible profit. Practically 100% profit, since he hardly ever use his own money to buy things. Without that source of income, he'd have to resort to more drastic measures. Perhaps the Weasleys needed a tuition increase?

**Hogwarts Express, January 5th.**

Harry sat in the compartment with Draco and the Prewett twins. It was weird to think of them as Prewetts instead of Weasleys.

"We found the ritual we are going to use. It's the simplest. Less chance of something going horribly wrong." Fred said, pulling a book from his bag. The twins were dressed in the finest clothes, their wands replaced with ones made specially for them, and all their supplies replaced with new versions. It was strange seeing them as heirs to an ancient and noble house. It also alienated them from their siblings. Percy refused to acknowledge them at all. Ron probably didn't notice. He hadn't made the train, and probably wouldn't be returning any time soon. Emotional distress was apparently incredibly hard on someone so young.

"And?" Harry had to refocus on the book, instead of the twin's new look. Draco took the book and flipped to the marked page. His eyes scanned the pages, confusion building in his eyes.

"This is all in ancient Norse. How did you read this?" He asked. George smiled.

"Aunt Muriel insisted we learn as many languages as we can. Thankfully, we're magical. Languages aren't hard to learn when you know the right ritual. We both speak French, Ancient Norse, Latin, and Greek. Fluently. Well, as fluently as we can, since at least two of the languages are dead. It's hard to get a proper translation when no one knows exactly how to translate it. See, we'll use runes to add extra power. Berkana and Hagal for stability, Gebo to add our own magic to it. We have it all mapped out. We just need a place to go. And the ingredients. We want enough of the elemental make up to build an adult person, but we wont need it all. Better to have a bit too much than to have a bit too little." George took out a long parchment. It was a list of the necessary items. Harry took the list and read over it while Draco continues skimming the book.

"How long before we're ready?" He asked without looking up.

"Depends on a few things. One, we need the stone. Can't do anything without it. Second, we need a place to preform the ritual. Has to be a large, wide open space. An empty class room would be too small. And lastly, we need to collect some of Granger. Some hair, a tooth, maybe a fingernail, it doesn't matter as long as its a part of her. I suggest we check the bathroom she died in. There's bound to be something left over." Fred sighed. Harry handed the list back.

"I can take care of all that on my allowance, easy. I'll see if Terry or Anthony can find a place. Hopefully they've made it to the stone by now, or at least gotten close." He said. The others nodded, their worries to think to allow them to speak. They had too much riding on this to fail.

**Ravenclaw Dorms, later that evening.**

Draco looked at his brother. The pair sat in Draco's room, Harry at the desk, Draco on the bed.

"Why is all of this so important to you?" It was a blunt question, and it caught Harry off guard.

"I..I don't know for sure." His hesitation informed Draco of his lie.

"Bull shit. You know. Tell me. We're in this together."

"I…I need to know if I can bring them back."

"Them?" Draco wasn't sure he wanted the answer.

"My parents." Harry's answer pissed Draco off. How dare he try and ruin their family? Didn't he love Draco and Sirius?

"Why?" was all he could voice.

"I don't know. Maybe if they were around, I could…"

"You could what?" Draco couldn't hold his anger anymore. "You could abandon me and Dad? Don't you love us?" He stood and paced. Harry gaped at him.

"What? No. No, I wouldn't be leaving you, or dad. You two are my family! I just want to meet them! They're my parents!" Harry was standing now, too. The boys stood toe to toe.

"But why? Why aren't we enough? Why aren't I enough? Why do you need them back? You've never known them, they'll just change everything!"

"You don't understand! You still have one of your parents, you know where you came from!" His words hit Draco like a brick.

"Yeah! I'm the bastard child of a Death Eater! My father murdered my mother because she tried to leave him! I'd rather not know, I'd rather they'd both died so I didn't have to know!" Draco stormed out. Sure, it was his room, but He really needed to get away from Harry at the moment.

Harry stood in the middle of Draco's room, tears pouring down his face. Draco didn't understand. He couldn't. He still had a connection to who he was, even if it was a bad one. Harry had to meet them. Even if it was only once. Just for a moment. He had to know them. He needed the stone to bring his parent back to life.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Percy cornered the Twins in the common room.

"How could you?" He snarled. Both twins paled.

"How could we not?" Fred said, stepping between Percy and George. Percy's eyes narrowed.

"You could have thought about mum, and how you two leaving us hurt her. What, was money more important than the woman who gave birth to you?" Percy screamed at them. George stepped back, covering his head with his arms. He was certain Percy was going to hit him. Fred didn't budge.

"You don't understand! We had to!" He yelled back at Percy.

"Oh yeah? Had to abandon the people who raised you? Who exactly does that help?" Percy wouldn't let up. Fred made the split second decision to use a different angle.

"Ginny and Ron. Without us around, Mom and Dad have more time and money to focus on them. They don't have to keep worrying about us causing trouble anymore. And if mom would just drop her pride, Aunt Muriel would be more than happy to help out. She doesn't give a damn about her money, she's got more than she could spend in ten lifetimes!" Fred advance on Percy, who's anger faded with Fred's rant.

"I..but...You just left? You didn't even talk to us about it, you just left us." Percy looked away, trying to hide his tears. He wouldn't admit that he missed the chaos his brothers brought with them. They made life a the burrow exciting, with their constant shenanigans.

"You think we wanted to do it like that? We didn't have a choice. We had to corner Aunt Muriel and mom, surprise them with it. You know mom would never have let us go if we'd asked about it before hand." George stepped up beside Fred, supporting his twin with one arm. Fred nodded to him and gave him a sad smile. Percy sniffled.

"I didn't think about that." he said quietly. The twins nodded knowingly. "Bill said it might be something like that, in his letter. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to think you had gone for our own good. I just wanted to be angry." Percy's voice started to crack and waver. His younger brothers pulled him into a tight hug, all three teens crying.

"We know, Perc. We didn't want to just leave like that." George said, wiping tears away from his face. They pulled apart. Fred blew his nose into a tissue Percy conjured for him.

"You know, with transfiguration talent like that, you could pull off some crazy mad pranks, Percy." Fred said, admiring Percy's tissue. Percy arched an eye brow at him.

"You think? Certainly be a surprise, the Weasley Twins pulling pranks on Hogwarts students all the way from Greece." Percy's grin was met with an identical pair of mischievous smiles.

"It would be the ultimate prank. Percy Weasley, prefect and future Head Boy, master prankster." George took one of Percy's elbows, Fred the other, and guided his elder brother off to the library, intent on teaching Percy a new Craft. Pranking.

**Ravenclaw Common Room.**

Terry and Anthony watched Draco storm out. Using the higher thinking that got them into Ravenclaw in the first place, they decided not to chase him. They had other things to work on any way. They'd made it as far as a giant chess game before running into problems. As it turned out, they were both shit at chess. So they sat in the common room practicing. It wasn't helping. Several of the older students had wandered by, some playing pick up games with either Terry or Anthony. Sometimes both. The boy had yet to win a single game. Total shit at chess.


	10. Gathering the Stone

Between classes and their constant studies sessions to get pst the many trials beneath the trap door, None of the boys realized it was nearly spring time until Easter hit them like bricks. Months passes by without their even noticing it. Harry had been focused on learning as much about chess as he could, since his friends and brother had all proven to be utter shit at the game. Harry wasn't very good either, but he could occasionally win games against his enchanted chess board. It was a nifty little thing, a beautiful combination of runes, enchanting, and charms. It could be set to any number of difficulty settings, ranging from novice to grandmaster. Harry had issues remembering the names of the pieces, so defeating the board on its lower settings had proven to be a great challenge. One night, in the library, Fred offered a solution none of them had thought of.

"Why not blast our way through?" His idea was simple enough. They had six wizards on their side, all ready and willing. So what if those wizards were two thirteen-year-olds, a twelve-year-old, and three eleven-year-olds?Surely they could just destroy the chess board and walk past it's ruined remains. Only Draco voiced doubts about the plan.

"What if there's more to the chess board, things we don't know about? We're all really young, Harry. We could very easily die if we go into this head first, without looking. This isn't some school project. We're a bunch of kids going after what could be the most famous magical artifact in the world. As easy as it's been to get past the other defenses, this stone could be a fake, and all our efforts would be for nothing. I…I wont pretend to understand your motives. It wouldn't do either of us any good. But it isn't worth losing your life over. I have this feeling, like everything is about to go to hell. If you die now, how will I cope with that? Dark times are nearly upon us, Harry. Please don't leave me alone to face them by myself." Draco's eyes were full of a pleading loneliness Harry had never seen before. Draco's words echoed in his head, forcing him to think about the things he'd ignored until now.

"We should keep looking for ways to beat the chess set, but I think Fred is right. If we can't win, we should force our way in." Harry sighed, knowing this was the answer Draco had been hoping to avoid. "We need that stone. Even if it is a fake, we'll be one step closer to the answers we need to go through with our plan. Who knows, it might be a bridge we can use to make our own stone. It's worth the risk. If the magical world is headed to dark times, like you think, then we'll be the ones facing it. You know as well as I do that our parents fought a war that might not have ended with Voldemort's defeat. We should get the stone before our enemies do. Even if we can't bring Hermione, or my parents, back, we can still keep the stone away from those who can use it. If nothing else, it'll grant us more funds to work with." No one spoke. The world they lived in was still bogged down with fear of Voldemort. People refused to say his name out of the fear that it would bring his attention down on them, and Death Eaters still walked free. If they could get the upper hand before the war even bagman anew, then they could win this time. They could succeed where their parents had failed.

"We should stay over the holiday."Anthony said, setting a book on the table. He was the only one there who didn't know of the war from yesteryear. His parents were normal, non-magical people. But that made him a larger target. He cleared his throat once the eyes of his friends fell on him. "We can go through the trap door then. The castle will be mostly empty. Not as much as it would be if it were the Christmas holiday, but enough so we can go about unnoticed. It's the best time."

"That gives us about a week to prepare." Terry spoke up this time. Attention shifted to him. He'd taken over the general preparations, and had collected a good number of things that would serve as useful. Normal Torches, ones he'd bought with the left overs from Harry's pranks, and batteries to power them. Food and water, should they get stuck trying to get to the stone. Anthony's violin, matches, flares, brooms. He'd even thought bringing blankets would be a good idea. No one argued with him about it. The other boys nodded at Terry's words. A week is all that stood between them and their goal.

"We'll be ready with the ritual by then."George promised. He and Fred left then, to draw up more runes. They spent a lot of time drawing runes these days. Turns out a mis-drawn rune could be the death of them all. Harry stood after they left.

"We need to find a part of the girl. Without it, we'll have nothing else to use. Who knows who'll we could bring back if we tried to do this without a piece of her. We should check the bathroom on the second floor. That's where she died." The four Ravenclaws packed up their books and parchments and elf the library. It was only a short walk to the second floor bathrooms. They were dark, unlighted since they were no longer used. No girl wanted to risk being haunted by a ghost Hermione, and therefore they all avoided the place. Harry pushed the door open, peeking inside.

"It's empty." He said, pushing the door completely open.

"I should hope so. " Terry scoffed. The boys crept through the dark bathroom. Chunks of sink and wall littered the floor. A Neville sized dent in one wall sent shivers up their spines.

"We should hurry. This place gives me the creeps." Draco whispered. The other boys nodded and began to shift through the piles of rubble.

"I found something." Anthony tried to say. It came out as vomit. He was only just able to turn his head away from the object of their desire. Beneath a particularly thick chunk of sink was a tiny, child-sized hand. The nails were neatly trimmed and well cared for. It was Hermione's, for sure. The long month of being under a sink hadn't done it any favors though. It was black and rotted, most of the skin sliding off when Terry reached to pick it up. This turned Anthony's stomach upside down again. He hid in a stall, puking until the other boys dealt with the hand. Draco dumped the contents of his school bag into Harry's bag, then held it out so Terry could drop the hand in. The smell soured their stomachs, making it hard not to follow Anthony's lead. A quick air freshening charm from Harry, then they set out for their common room. They took turns carrying the bag, save Anthony. No one wanted to be anywhere near the left over hand of their class mate.

**Back in the Ravenclaw Dorms**

Harry's room had become a sort of home base for the Ravenclaw four. After locking Hermione's hand away in the bottom of Harry's trunk, they sat around the small room planning their next move. They'd gotten into the habit of calling her Hermione by now, more out of respect for the dead than anything else.

"We should let the twins know we've got the parts they need. Maybe we can get this over with sooner than we'd anticipated." Terry sat at Harry's desk, scribbling away with a quill. A nod and whistle to summon Hedwig later, and the note was sent. Now they could only wait. A response arrived a few minutes later, telling them that the twins weren't quite ready yet, but they would be by next week. Only time would tell now.

**The Next Week, Easter Holidays.**

The six wizards stood outside Fluffy's door.

"Are we really ready for this?" Anthony asked. No one spokes. They were each thinking they weren't ready, but they could admit it. Doubts and fear shook all the boys to the core, but determination pushed them forward.

"Let's go. No sense in waiting around. Besides, You and Terry made it past a lot of challenges. Can't be that many more between us and the stone." Harry took the first steps, pulling the door open. Thanks to Anthony's nimble fingers dancing across the stings of his violin, Fluffy wasn't much of a challenge. The great cerebrus was asleep before the whole group made it into the room. George and Fred strained to lift the giant paw that covered the trap door, but they were eventually able to move it to one side. One by one, the boys dropped into the pit of Devil's snare below. It tangled around them, trying to squeeze the life from their bodies. After a moment of struggling, Terry managed to pulled a flare out, causing the plant to shrink away for the pseudo flames. So far, it'd been easy. This gave them confidence. In the next room, Fred and Harry chased the tiny keys around the room on battered and broken dropped them as they caught them, letting them fall to their companions below. As the keys would land, either Draco or Terry would collected it, passing it off to George. He tried each key in the lock, having to break the wings on them so they couldn't fly away. It wouldn't have been as much of a task if the keys didn't scream out in pain and terror every time. It didn't take them long, but George was shaking badly by the time he fit the right key into the lock. Terry cursed himself for not thinking to mark the right key durning one of his and Anthony's many trips through here. It didn't matter now, however. The group walked into the chamber with the troll. It was long since dead. Terry and Anthony had placed a simple confusion charm on it, causing it to mistake hunger for itching. They'd thought that it would starve to death. They were wrong. The itching had caused the troll to scratch itself to a bloody pulp. It's hands were worn down to nothingness, and it's skin was blistered and torn. George pointed out the places around it's feet where it'd resorted to chewing to relive it's unrelenting itch. Anthony crumpled, sobbing.

"I..we… we should have found a way to kill it outright. We tortured it!" For all his twelve years, Anthony couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that his actions had directly lead to a literal hell on earth for another living being. Terry wasn't in much better shape, but his logical mind reminded him that it was the only way within their power.

"We made a mistake. It happened, and now we know better. You guys go on a head. The chess board is next. I'm going to take Anthony back up. He's no use like this. I'm not either." He lifted his crying friend, supporting his weight on his shoulders. Harry nodded, trying not to look at the left over troll. It was down to Him, Draco, and the twins. They could still do this. They opened the next door and found themselves in a giant room. Chess pieces the size of trolls towered above them. It was clear that they were supposed to play chess against the white pieces that were sizing them up from across the room.

"Should we, I don't know, stand in for some of the pieces?" Draco asked. Fred and George looked at him as if he were insane.

"That's a good way to die horribly. No, we should see if we can control the board from the side lines. If not, we force our way passed." George said, his eyes drifting back to the board. None of them were up to a serious game of chess.

"White moves first." Harry all but shouted this, hoping to entice the white players into action. Nothing. The boys exchanges nervous looks.

"I think Draco might have been right, Harry." Fred said uneasily. Harry bit his lip and looked out over the chess board.

"Okay, um. George, you take the queen's space. Fred, you be the King's bishop. Draco, take the kings spot. I'll be a pawn. I have an idea." Harry said. The pieces seemed to have heard him this time, since the named pieces moved of their spaces to make room for the boys. Harry stood off to one side, just to to right of George, waiting for the white players to make their first move. A pawn slide from a2 to a3, and the game began. Harry took a step forward, moving to the next square in front of him.

"Pawn from e7 to e6." He called, uncertain about how this would work. Since no beams of fire came down, and none of the pieces seemed to object, Harry figured he'd done well enough. The pawn took a noter step forward, clearing the way for the rook.

"Queen to H4." George didn't question him, instead running to the designated square. Things were still moving slowly, but harry didn't relax. The rook moved up, taking a3.

"King's Bishop to C5!" Harry couldn't hold the volume of his voice in check. Fred moved his three spaces forwards. By now, they'd figured out Harry's plan. It was quick, easy, and mostly unexpected. The rook slide over to the space in front of George, who shot Harry a panicked look. Harry smiled at him.

"Queen to f2. Take the pawn. Checkmate." George walked over to the disgruntled pawn, who moved off the board muttering to itself. The white King stared at him, highly displeased. It through down it's crown and stalked off the board. They'd won. It was a cheap victory, but a victory none the less. They moved on. Through another tiny door was a very small room. They stepped up to the podium that stood in the center of the floor. Black flames sprang up in front of them. A quick glance behind his shoulder told Harry of the purple flames behind them.

"Looks like we need to examine the podium a bit.' Draco said, taking a few more tentative steps up. The boys all approached, each suddenly weighing the pros and cons of this adventure. Harry felt he needed to get the stone, to regain a family he never knew. Draco was in it to make his brother happy, even if he disagreed with the methods. The twins wanted to save their own brother from his guilt. Only Harry's motives were selfish, and even then it was a child's selfishness, innocent in it's own way.

The podium was simple marble, holding several potion bottles of various sizes. Draco gently lifted a parchment off the podium.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight_

He read each word slowly, giving the group time to digest the riddle. Fred was the first with an answer.

"We're all doomed to die here." He said simply, taking the third bottle from the left. Before anyone could speak, he poured it's contents into his mouth. No one spoke as Fred swished the potion around in his mouth, as if tasting a fine wine. Finally, he spit the potion back in to bottle.

"Nasty as hell, but not poisoned." He handed the bottle off to George. George, off some unspoken twinspeak, takes the potions and dumps it in his mouth. He too swishes the potion around in his mouth. Confused, Harry accepts the bottle once George spits the potion back in.

"What in the world are you two thinking?" Harry asked, looking at the twice back washed potion.

"Testing a theory." They chime together. Then, before Draco or Harry could act, they walked into the black flames. Harry nearly dropped the potion when he heard them scream. For many long minutes, the twins screamed. Harry sank to his knees, Draco beside him. They held each other like the frightened children they truly were. Nothing had prepared them for this level of loss. Then the screaming stopped.

"A-are they...?" Draco couldn't finish. Harry just shook his head.

"I really don't know."


	11. The Ritual

Fred sat up, groaning and holding his head. He opened his eyes to a large room with six large, stone pillars surrounding a equally large mirror. The blurriness cleared from his vision and it only took another moment for him to realize he was alone.

"G-George? George!" The lonely twin cried out.

"Fred?" It was Harry, still clinging to his own brother on the other side of the black flames.

"I'm here, but I can't find George!" Fred was past the point of tears. A pair of gasps were the Black's only responses. Harry turned to Draco.

"I need to go alone. I can't lose you, but someone has to help Fred. Go back to the tower. Get Professor Flitwick. No one else can…" Harry hesitated, words failing him. Draco only nodded. The blonde looked back at the purple fires that blocked his way.

"How do I get back?" He asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. Fred? Just hold on. I'm coming!" Harry called into he black flames.

"H-hurry." Fred could barely speak through his sobs. Harry snatched up the poem again.

"It says that one will take you back, but which one?" Harry bite his lip. Both boys stared at the page, an unsettling hopelessness washing over them.

"It's the last one on the right!" Fred called back to them, frustrated. Without a second thought, Draco threw the potion back and walked throughout the purple fires.

"I made it through! I'll be back with the professor soon!" Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He swallowed the potion to move forward, having it still in his hands. He stepped through the flames, bracing himself for the pain the twins felt. It never came. He opened his eyes and quickly spotted Fred.

"Fred!" He rushed to the ginger haired boy's side.

"I can't find George." Fred gave Harry a pathetic look, as if he'd given up hope entirely. Harry hugged the older boy.

"If you made it, then I'm sure he did as well. We just need to look around a bit. Can you stand?" Fred shook his head.

"I can't feel my legs. I don't think the potion was meant to work like that." Fred's attempt at humor fell flat, and more tears poured down his cheeks. Harry released him and stood, surveying the room. A dirty tennis shoe behind one of the pillars caught his eye.

"Stay here." He told Fred as he ducked down and sneaked over to the pillar. A flash of red hair in the darkness was all Harry needed to confirm his hopes.

"He's over here. I think he's unconscious!" Harry ran to George, who was indeed unconscious. Fred could only sob with relief. Several minutes later, after Harry had managed to drag George over to Fred to be revived, the three boys planned their next move.

"We have, " Harry glanced at his watch, " 30 minutes max, before Draco gets back with Professor Flitwick. What do we do?"

"We go ahead as planned." George said, rubbing his temples to fend of his headache. Fred nodded.

"We can't let all this be for nothing. We came this far. Let's finish this. I don't need to stand for the ritual, so we still have three. Three is a powerful number. We can do this."

"Then we need to find the stone." Harry and George began their search, though George stumbled and fell many times first. It didn't take long for them to realize that the room was empty, except for the mirror. The two stood before the grand mirror.

"_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.'' George read aloud. Harry frowned, but didn't speak. The images in the mirror were too much.

"My parents." He whispered, his voice shaking. Geroge gland at Harry.

"What?"

"I can see my parents. See? There's my mom, and beside her is my dad. Don't you see them?" Harry hoped he wasn't crazy. George looked in the mirror again.

"No. I don't. I see me and Fred. W-we're in front of a store. A joke shop, like Zonko's, but not. I…I think It's our store." George put his hand on the mirror, trying to touch his dream.

"_I show not your face but your heart's desire_." Fred called from where they'd left him. "I read about that mirror once. It's the Mirror of Erised. The mirror of Desire. Maybe the stone is hidden inside it?"

"Is that possible? To hide an object in a reflection?" Harry asked. He's eyes remained focused on the images of his parents. His father smiled and pointed to the reflection Harry, who held up a dark red stone. With a smile that matched his father's, Mirror Harry placed the stone into his pocket. Harry gasped as he felt the weight of the stone hit his leg. He tore his eyes from the mirror and pulled the stone out.

"I..I don't understand how, but I found it!" George's eyes went wide at the stone.

"It's real. That's the Philosophers Stone. Guys, we did it." His voice was quiet, but easily heard.

"Good. George, can you draw up the runes by yourself?" George nodded to his twin and pulled out a box of chalk.

"Leave it to me." Harry took the stone over to Fred, who sat with his back to a wall.

"What happens when he finishes?" Harry asked as he sat down and handed over the stone. Fred held the stone up, trying to get a better look in the dim light.

"When he completes the runes, we start the ritual. It's not complicated, but we can't mess up. That's why only me and George will be chanting. You just need to hold your hands to the rune circle we tell you to. It will draw the power it needs from you, so you wont have to force it. Just don't speak or move or it could all back fire."

"I'm done!" George stood and brushed the chalk dust off his robes. Fred nodded. Harry and George helped Fred to his feet and half carried, half drug him over to one of three large rune circles that covered a good portion of the floor. Harry took the one to Fred's left, George on his right.

"Ready?" Fred called. The other nodded.

"**Exaudi nos deos.**" The sensation was immediate and powerful. Harry could feel the pull on his magic as it drained into the circles. The runes began to light and George threw Hermione's hand into his circle without removing one of his hands.

"**Regnum mortis aperiret.**" The light increased and Harry began to feel very tired. His magical core wavered, but held.

"**Vivificare ad quae perierat**" From the center of the circles grew a door. A door of terrifying heights that Harry was sure were impossible in the chamber. It appeared to be made of stones, but the carvings of the dead that covered every inch were far too life like. As it grew, the magic in the air began to smother them. Harry could feel the very last of his magic dump into the runes.

"**Sic fiat**" The door swung open. The hand twisted and mutated, a body of black ooze growing off of it. For a split second, all seemed well. As the body formed, the black thing opened it's mouth. A shriek echoed through the room, shaking the boys to their cores. It was in that moment that they new they'd failed. The black body solidified and stood. A blast of pure magic threw Harry and the twin back, breaking their connection to the door. The door slammed shut and vanished. All that remained was the Not-Hermione, which began to laugh. Horror and dread filled the boys. The being let out another wail, then turned on Fred. He couldn't crawl away fast enough before the thing grabbed his with ti's magic and flung him into a wall. There was a sickening crack, causing Harry and George to cringe. George pulled his wand, trying his best to cast a spell. Any spell. But his core was just as empty as Harry's. The things faced the other red head and laughed again. It waved it's hand and George went flying, head first, into a pillar. It collapsed on top of him.

"_**Foolish**_** _children."_**The thing cackled as it turned on Harry. _  
_

"W-what are you?" Harry whispered. The thing glided closer.

"**_I am your friend. You brought me back to this world. Don't you remember?" _**

'No! You're not Hermione! Hermione was a little girl. What are you?" Harry screamed at the thing. The things laughed once more, and it's flesh began to ripple and change. A moment later, Hermione stood before him, the same evil glint in her eye.

"**_See Harry? I am Hermione. You gave me life. You're magic sustains me. For now. So much power in one so young. I will live for decades off your magic. But first, I need your soul. Give it to me, give me your soul. We are friends, it's the least you can_ _do_.**" Her voice was cold and sickening. Harry cowered behind a pillar.**_  
_**

"You're not Hermione! I wont give you anything." He tried to remain calm, but the panic crept up his spine. Every word she spoke brought bile to the back of his throat. Harry jumped back, falling on his backside as the pillar shattered. Hermione lifted her hand, Harry flying into the air in compliance to her will. She held him there, her stolen magic gripping his throat.

**"_Then I shall take it by force. Then I shall devour what's left of your friends._ **" She opened her mouth impossibly wide. Fear broke Harry's control of his magical core, sending a shockwave into Hermione.

"**_Impossible!_** " She cried as she was thrown back. Harry dropped to the ground with a painful thump.**  
**

"I won't let you hurt my friends." He mumbled. The ambient magic soaked into Harry's skin, refilling his core, then overflowing it. Hermione began flinging pure magic at the boy, but the magic pouring off his core shielded him. "I won't let you hurt my friends!" He said again, this time in a magically enhanced scream. The scream threw Hermione back again, this time through two of the remaining pillars. Part of the ceiling came down on top of her. Satisfied that his friends were safe, Harry collapsed. An instant later, Professors Flitwick and Dumbledore burst into the potion room. Without any real effort, Dumbledore cast the flames aside and the duo entered the destroyed room.

"My gods." Was all the half goblin teacher could say.

"Filius, get the children out of here. Now. We are not alone." Dumbledore said, summoning the three unconscious boys to his side. Flitwick nodded and levitated the boys behind him, scurrying to safety.

"**_You dare challenge me?_ **_" _Hissed Hermione as she rose from the rubble. Dumbledore stared, speechless for a moment.

"So they raised a Lich. Impressive for school children. Impressive for anyone, really. No matter. I shall return you from whence you came, foul one." Dumbledore raised his wand on the monster, chanting in and ancient and forgotten language. The Lich hissed again and dived at the elder wizard. A golden ray of light shot from his wand, emcompassing the lich. It screamed once more, then was gone.

"Very Impressive indeed."


End file.
